El deseo de navidad de Peedee y Steven
by jorge0042
Summary: Por azares del destino, Peedee se queda solo en la víspera de navidad y Steven lo acompañara. Ambos descubrirán que tienen el mismo deseo... ¿Podrán hacerlo realidad?
1. Capítulo 1

Ciudad Playa, 22 de Diciembre.

Era un día normal de trabajo en el local de papas fritas, El sr. Fryman estaba en la freidora preparando los diferentes platillos del menú mientras Peedee además de atender el mostrador, limpiaba las mesas que se habían puesto al exterior de su local. De hecho también el "Pesca-pizza" y "La gran rosquilla" habían hecho lo propio. Ciudad Playa disfrutaba de una buena racha turística debido a que a pesar de ser invierno el clima era bastante agradable.

Ronaldo había tenido que salir de la ciudad, tuvo que ir a Ciudad Imperio (la ciudad que nunca duerme) a una convención de ciencia ficción y cosas paranormales y era también una buena oportunidad para atraer aun mayor turismo a Ciudad Playa, el alcalde Dewey incluso lo acompañaría y estarían ausentes hasta antes del año nuevo. Al sr. Fryman no le gustaba eso, pero accedió a dejarlo ir tras aceptar la oferta de "favores políticos" de parte del alcalde.

-"RING RING" sonó el teléfono del local.

-Buenas tardes, Local de papas fritas de Fryman. ¿En qué le puedo servir?- contestó Peedee.

-Buenas tardes, soy el delegado estatal de la asociación de restauranteros y anexos. Me gustaría hablar con el señor Fryman, por favor.

-Un momento. En seguida se lo comunico.

-Muchas gracias.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡Tienes una llamada de la asociación de restauranteros!- Grito Peedee tapando la bocina del teléfono.

-Ya voy hijo.

-Buenas tardes, habla el señor Fryman.

-Buenas tardes, soy el delegado estatal de la asociación de restauranteros y anexos y requerimos su presencia y la de todos los restauranteros de Ciudad Playa en Ciudad Capital para una cena-reunión que se llevara al cabo el día 24 de diciembre. Ya contactamos al sr. Pizza del "Pesca-pizza" y a la srita. Miller de "La gran rosquilla". Solo nos faltaba usted y teníamos datos de un restaurante llamado "Steven's".

-El "Steven's" ya cerró, fue un restaurante estacional…- mintió Fryman (recordando el incidente de la "Guerra de restaurantes" y algo asustado de que la asociación de restauranteros se haya enterado de eso).

-Lo mismo me dijo el sr. Pizza. Por otro lado uno de los temas a tratar es sobre un incentivo económico, mayor presencia en nuestros espacios publicitarios tanto en medios masivos y en el internet. Por eso su asistencia es inexcusable en nuestro evento. PERO, hay una condición para poder recibir los beneficios y seguir siendo miembro de la asociación: los restaurantes y locales de Ciudad Playa deberán de brindar servicio normal los días 24 y 25 de diciembre, ya que un representante nuestro estará de incognito y evaluará el servicio al cliente. ¿Está usted de acuerdo?

-Mmmmm (pensaba el sr. Fryman mientras veía a Peedee…)… Ahí estaré y por lo demás no se preocupe. Estamos a la altura de sus requerimientos.

-Muchas gracias, no esperaba menos tanto de usted y de los demás locales de Ciudad Playa. Los gastos de su llegada serán cubiertos por la asociación. Contacte al sr. Pizza y a la srita. Miller. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Fryman colgó el teléfono, dando un largo suspiro….

-¿Pasa algo papá? ¿Para qué te llamaron de la asociación de restauranteros?

-Recoge las mesas y guarda todo Peedee, por el día de hoy hemos acabado de trabajar.

-Está bien papá. Lo que tú digas.

-Cuando acabes ve a la casa y ahí platicaremos. Debo de hablar antes con Kofi y con Sadie y si puedo con…

-¡HOLA!

-¡Steven!- Dijeron Fryman y Peedee al unisono.

-¡Hola sr. Fryman! ¡Hola Peedee! Venía a ver si aún tienen sobras de papitas. Me dio hambre.

-Ya sabes que siempre te las guardo Steven- dijo Peedee.

-Steven, a ti te quería ver. Necesito hablar de algo muy importante contigo.- dijo Fryman.

-¿En serio? Lo mismo me dijo Sadie y Kofi.

-Ah, entonces… Peedee, sírvele una buena orden de papas. Estas van por cuenta de la casa.

-Está bien papá. Lo que tú órdenes.

-Steven. Debo de reunirme con Kofi y Sadie. Al parecer tú eres una parte importante de nuestra misión.

-¿Una misión?- dijo Steven, una estrellita se dibujaba en sus pupilas.

-Si. Una muy importante misión para el bienestar de Ciudad Playa.

-¡Pueden contar conmigo! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

-Jajaja. Lo se Steven.

-¡Aquí esta una orden de las mejores papas para ti Steven!- dijo Peedee.

-¡Gracias Peedee!

-Steven, acompáñame al "Pesca pizza" a ver a Kofi y Peedee, cierras y te vas a la casa.- dijo Fryman

-Ok. - dijeron Steven y Peedee al unísono.

Dejando a Peedee solo, Steven y Fryman se dirigieron al "Pesca pizza" al momento que Sadie también llegaba.

-Buenas tardes sr. Fryman, hola Steven.- dijo Sadie.

-Buenas tardes srita. Miller.- dijo Fryman

-¡Hola Sadie!- dijo Steven

-Bienvenidos todos. Entren por favor.- dijo Kofi.

Los 3 entraron al local de Kofi y este tomo la palabra.

-Veo que la asociación de restauranteros ya los contactaron.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Steven.

-Es un organismo el cual nos da los permisos para vender los diversos alimentos en Ciudad Playa.- Le explico Sadie.

-Como sabrán, se nos pide ir a una reunión inexcusable el día 24 de diciembre a la Ciudad Capital, además de mantener nuestros servicios activos el día 24 y 25. En mi caso mis hijas y mi mamá pueden cubrirme esos días.- dijo Kofi

-Yo como representante de la filial de "La gran rosquilla" le he pedido a Lars que me ayude, él me dijo que si era posible que Buck y Crema Agria le ayudaran y yo accedí.- dijo Sadie

-Yo tampoco puedo negarme a estar presente en tan importante evento, mas eso implica que tengo que dejar a mi hijo Peedee solo a cargo… ya que Ronaldo se fue a Ciudad Imperio con el alcalde Dewey… no dudo de sus capacidades…- dijo Fryman

-¡Yo me ofrezco para ayudarlo en el local!- dijo Steven alzando su mano.

-Steven. De hecho, necesitamos todos de tu ayuda- dijo Kofi, mientras miraba a Sadie y a Fryman, dando a entender que los 3 estaban de acuerdo.

-Steven, lo mío es lo más sencillo… solo quiero que veas que Lars, Buck y Crema Agria atiendan bien. En nuestro local todo llega ya preparado y no hay gran cosa por hacer.- dijo Sadie.

-¡Dalo por hecho Sadie!- dijo Steven.

-Yo por mi parte, solo quiero pedirte que si harías algunas pizzas-rosquillas con queso crema para mi local.- dijo Kofi.

-¡Dalo por hecho Kofi!- dijo Steven.

-Yo, por mi parte, quiero pedirte 2 cosas: la primera es que si le enseñas a Peedee a preparar tus papas fritas fantásticas con la salsa adentro… La otra y más importante… te quiero pedir… que si puedes pasar la navidad con Peedee… Desde que su mamá murió nunca lo he dejado solo hasta hoy…

-¡Delo por hecho sr. Fryman! ¡Yo le enseñare a Peedee a hacer las papas y pasare la navidad con el!- dijo Steven

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Entonces esta todo acordado. Según lo reporta la asociación, mañana día 23 vendrá un autobús por nosotros al mediodía.- Dijo Kofi.

-Mañana entonces nos reuniremos aquí.- dijo Sadie.

-Aquí estaré a tiempo.- dijo Fryman.

-Hasta mañana a todos entonces. Que descansen.- dijo Kofi

Todos salieron del "Pesca pizza".

-Hasta mañana sr. Fryman. Adiós Steven.- dijo Sadie

-Hasta mañana srita. Miller.- dijo Fryman

-¡Bye Sadie!- dijo Steven.

-Steven, quiero invitarte a que te quedes esta noche en mi casa. Peedee aún no sabe de todo esto y quiero que tú estés presente. ¿Necesitas avisar en tu casa?

-No, no hay problema alguno. Garnet puede saber fácilmente en donde estoy con su visión futura y a mi papá le puedo avisar por un mensaje de texto a su teléfono.

-Ok, vamos a mi casa entonces.

Caminaron una corta distancia, la casa de la familia Fryman estaba entre el U-Store y la carretera que sale de Ciudad Playa.

-¡Peedee, ya llegue! ¡Vine con Steven, se va a quedar con nosotros esta noche!

-¡Hola papá! Está bien, deja preparo la mesa y sirvo la cena.- respondió Peedee.

-Siéntete como en tu casa Steven, hoy eres nuestro invitado de honor.- dijo Fryman

-Muchas gracias. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-Jajaja, mejor guarda ese entusiasmo para estos días.

-La cena está servida. Ya pueden pasar.- dijo Peedee.

Los 3 se sentaron en la mesa y platicaban de cosas triviales…. Aunque Steven y Peedee eran muy buenos amigos, en realidad desde que tenían 7 años de edad se habían separado algo y realmente no habían tenido un buen momento de convivencia hasta esta noche… Fryman los miraba conviviendo y hasta cierto punto sentía nostalgia… parecían hermanos… no había notado lo parecidos que eran… ambos habían perdido a su madre siendo aún muy pequeños… y cada uno a su manera se había sobrepuesto a ese hecho… Steven hacia misiones con las gemas… Y Peedee se había empeñado en sobresalir en el negocio familiar… Ni Ronaldo se había juntado tanto a Peedee… ¿Será que…. Ronaldo… hasta cierto punto le guardaba rencor a Peedee por la pérdida? Su mamá había muerto cuando Peedee tenía 1 añ lo mucho…. Ya no lo recordaba…

-Gracias por la cena, estuvo muy deliciosa. ¿Tú la hiciste Peedee?- dijo Steven

-Sí, es uno de mis pasatiempos, me gusta cocinar. Qué bien que te gusto Steven.

-Bueno niños. Ha llegado el momento. Hay algo muy serio que les tengo que decir a los dos.- dijo Fryman

Steven y Peedee se miraron y respondieron al unísono:

-Estamos atentos.

-Como ambos ya saben, hoy me llamaron de la asociación de restauranteros. El motivo es de una cena-reunion a llevarse al cabo el dia 24 de diciembre en Ciudad Capital y obtener incentivos turísticos y económicos para la ciudad.

-¡Eso es fantástico papá!- dijo Peedee.

-El detalle es que un inspector visitara los locales el día 24 o 25 y estos deben de estar en operación. Lo que significa que tendrías que quedarte y atender el local. ¿Te sientes capaz de hacerlo Peedee?

-Pues… Nunca he estado realmente solo…. Y en navidad…. No se…- Dijo Peedee (Una lagrima se escurría por su mejilla…)

-¡Yo te ayudare! ¡Tanto en el local y pasaremos la navidad juntos!- dijo Steven

-¿En serio harías eso por mi Steven?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-¡Gracias amigo!

-Pues siendo así, entonces está todo listo. Peedee, prepara la habitación de huéspedes.- dijo Fryman.

-Papa, ¿puedo hacer con Steven una pequeña pijamada en mi cuarto? Prometemos no dormirnos muy tarde, solo le muestro mis juguetes y videojuegos…

-Está bien. Yo levanto la mesa. Vayan y diviértanse.

A ambos niños se les dibujo una estrellita en sus pupilas.

-Ven Steven, ¡vamos a jugar!

-¡Siiii!

Fryman recogió la mesa, empezó a lavar los trastes mientras oía a los niños jugar… Realmente no había oído antes que su hijo se divirtiera tanto…

-Oh Mary Ann… Si pudieras ver a nuestro Peedee…

\- FIN DEL DÍA 22 DE DICIEMBRE -


	2. Capítulo 2

Ciudad Playa, 23 de Diciembre. (Parte 1)

Fryman se levantó muy temprano, aún era de noche según vio por la ventana.

-Es hora de empezar a preparar todo para el viaje. Será mejor que le eche un vistazo a los niños.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Peedee y lentamente abrió la puerta. Había unos juguetes regados, un videojuego portátil aún encendido y dos bolsas para dormir en las cuales aún dormían los 2 niños.

-Se ve que se divirtieron mucho, les dejare dormir unas horas más...- pensó Fryman.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sadie:

-Bueno, hoy va a ser un día laborioso. Debo de dejar todo preparado para Lars. Él ha cambiado mucho conmigo desde ese día tan "raro"… (Refiriéndose a los hechos del capítulo "El nuevo Lars") Me sorprende que haya aceptado tan de buena gana abrir el local los 2 días que estaré ausente. Cuando regrese le deberé de agradecer a Steven con una rosquilla especial…

-Ese niño, Steven, es una gran ayuda para todos. Greg debe de estar muy orgulloso de él.

-Tienes razón mamá. Por otro lado me habría gustado que me acompañaras a este evento.

-Sabes que como jefa de la oficina de correos no puedo dejar mi puesto en estas fechas tan importantes, aunque Jamie, es un gran apoyo e incluso se ofreció a cubrirme, no puedo. Pero sé que serás una digna representante de la empresa.

-Gracias por tu apoyo mamá, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Lo se hija. Haz que Ciudad Playa se sienta orgullosa de ti.

En la casa de Kofi:

Kofi: -Bueno, esto es rápido. No hay mucho equipaje que tenga que llevar.

Kiki: -Papá, revisa que no te falte nada. Considera cualquier imprevisto.

Jenny: -¡Que suerte tienes de ir a la ciudad Capital!

Kofi: -Es una reunión de la asociación de restauranteros, no puedo faltar. No es un viaje de placer. ¿Crees que quiero estar lejos de mi familia en navidad?

Jenny: (apenada) -No, papá.

Nanefua: Tranquilo Kofi. Entendemos la situación. Nosotras aquí haremos lo propio para cuando este el representante de visita.

Kofi: -Gracias a todas por su apoyo. Ah, hoy vendrá Steven a preparar algunas de sus Pizzas rosquillas con queso crema.

Kiki: -Yo le ayudaré, espero que me quiera enseñar a prepararlas.

Kofi: -No lo dudaría. Hablamos con él y nos apoyara a todos, va a supervisar el servicio en "La gran rosquilla", nos preparara algunas de sus pizza-rosquillas para nosotros y por si fuera poco, atenderá el negocio y pasara la navidad con el hijo menor de Fryman.

Jenny: -¡Wow! ¡Hacer todo eso requerirá un gran esfuerzo!

Kiki: -Indudablemente.

Kofi: -Preparémonos entonces para este día.

Todos: -¡Adelante familia Pizza!

8:00 AM. En la casa de Fryman.

Sonó la alarma del despertador de la habitación de Peedee, con un gran bostezo ambos niños despertaron.

S (Steven): -Buenos días Peedee.

P (Peedee): -Buenos días Steven.

S: -Me divertí mucho ayer. Muchas gracias.

P: -Yo también me divertí mucho. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

S: -Cierto. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que habíamos jugado.

P: -Yo tampoco… Creo que me he dejado llevar por mis deberes en el trabajo…

S: -Y yo con mis misiones con las Gemas de Cristal.

P: -¡Pero tú tienes una vida muy interesante! Salvas al mundo de monstruos y cosas mágicas y tu pago es la sonrisa de la gente….- dijo haciendo un ademan extendiendo el brazo.

S: -¡Hey, esa frase es mía! (Referencia a la conversación en el capítulo "Frybo")

P: -Jajaja…. Es cierto, solo quería ver si aún te acordabas.

S: -Jajaja…

P: -Hoy se va papá, mañana y pasado mañana son los días más importantes. De verdad te agradezco que me vayas a ayudar estos días.

S: -No tienes que agradecer nada. Eres mi mejor amigo. Para mí es un honor poder ayudarte a ti y a todos los que confían en mí para esta misión.

P: -Pues iniciemos el día- decía en lo que se levantaba y empezaba a recoger los juguetes regados.

S: -Te ayudo.

P: -Ok. ¿Y qué planeas hacer hoy?

S: -Pues… después del medio día ir al "Pezca-pizza" y preparar las pizza-rosquillas que le prometí a Kofi, lo más probable es que Kiki quiera aprender a hacerlas… después iré con Lars, Buck y Crema Agria a ver cómo van. ¿Tú que planeas para hoy?

P: -Después de que papá se vaya, iré al local a revisar y organizar los suministros, checar que todo esté preparado y que no vaya a faltar nada para mañana.

S: -Eres muy organizado Peedee.

P: -Creo que si… Es un defecto que tengo…

S: -Y en la tarde ya pasaría a ayudarte.

P: -De acuerdo. Y… ¿En dónde pasaríamos la noche? ¿Aquí en mi casa o en tu casa?

S: -Mmmmm… Pues…. Como buen anfitrión que fuiste, me corresponde ahora a mi invitarte a mi casa y que ahí tengamos una pequeña pijamada, así ahora yo te mostraría mis juguetes y mis videojuegos.

F (Fryman): -Niños, el desayuno estará listo en 10 minutos.

P: -Está bien, estamos recogiendo todo y bajamos.

S: -No tardamos mucho.

F: -Está bien.

Después ambos bajaron al comedor, desayunaron todos y al terminar ambos niños ayudaron a Fryman con lo que faltara. Se fueron al local de papás y en lo que Peedee hacia unas cosas, Steven se fue a su casa a prepararse para la segunda mitad del día.

Al mediodía llego al centro de Ciudad Playa un autobús de la Asociación estatal de restauranteros. Sadie, Kofi y Fryman ya tenían todo listo para su viaje a Ciudad Capital. Todos se despidieron de sus familias muy efusivamente. Sadie abrazaba con emoción a su mamá. Lars estaba a su lado algo sonrojado y solo le dio un apretón de manos deseándole un buen viaje. Kofi no pudo contener la emoción del momento y les dio un abrazo estrecho a sus hijas y a su mamá. Por otro lado Peedee trataba con todas sus fuerzas de evitar llorar, Steven estaba a su lado y era tanta la empatía que sentía por su amigo que también empezó a sentir ganas de llorar. Fryman lo noto y tratando de suavizar la situación le dijo:

-Peedee, es hora que me marche. Sé que dejo el negocio en las manos más capaces. Sé que sabrás manejar perfectamente el negocio y que con el apoyo de tu amigo podrán los dos enfrentar cualquier situación que se llegue a presentar. Ahorita representan a la empresa. Yo haré lo propio. Hagan que este orgulloso.

Esas palabras llenaron de alegría y confianza el corazón de ambos niños.

P: -Dalo por hecho papä.

S: -Cuente con nosotros.

F: -Me voy entonces.

Del autobús se bajó una persona y dijo:

-Atención todos: Soy el representante de la asociación nacional de restauranteros y asociados, como les informo su representante estatal, la presencia de los encargados de los expendios de Ciudad Playa deben de presentarse a la reunión en la Ciudad Capital. Como saben un observador estará evaluando sus comercios de manera incógnita en estos días. Solicito la presencia del sr. Pizza, el sr. Fryman y la srita. Miller. ¿Están aquí presentes?

-Aquí estamos todos.- Respondieron los tres.

-Muy bien. Procedamos entonces.

Los tres abordaron el vehículo y tras cerrar la puerta, este se retiró de la ciudad.

Todos habían notado la situación del niño Fryman (o niño de las papas, como también lo conocían, no habían tenido la curiosidad de conocer su nombre, tal vez debido a su forma de ser, tan ensimismado en sus cosas y solo atendiendo su trabajo, de hecho nunca antes se habían acercado a él y ahorita no era el mejor momento). La familia Pizza se retiró disimuladamente y en silencio. Lars estaba algo indeciso si decirle algo a Steven pero Crema Agria le toco el hombro y Buck le hizo una señal de silencio y con la mirada le dijo que se fueran.

Por un largo tiempo Peedee y Steven se quedaron totalmente solos en la plaza… Steven estaba detrás de Peedee, tras un rato Peedee se dio la vuelta y empezó a llorar abrazando a su amigo. Steven también lo abrazo y llorando junto con él le dijo:

-Está bien Peedee, desahógate...

-FIN DE LA PRIMERA MITAD DEL DIA 23 DE DICIEMBRE—

_NOTAS_

* La siguiente mitad del dia 23 por no ser tan trascendental se incluirá con la del día 24 de diciembre.

** Traté de escribir y publicar en tiempo real este fanfic.


	3. Capítulo 3

Ciudad Playa, 23 de Diciembre. (Parte 2)

Después del abrazo cordial y el desahogo de Peedee, este ya se encontraba mucho más tranquilo.

S: ¿Ya te sientes mejor Peedee?

P: -Si, ya. Muchas gracias. Discúlpame por ponerme a llorar como un bebé. Se supone que a mis 14 años no debería comportarme así.- decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

S: -¿¡TIENES 14 AÑOS!?- le dijo, poniendo una gran cara de asombro.

P: -Si. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

S: -¡Porque yo también tengo 14 años!

P: -No bromees conmigo Steven. Te ves muy pequeño, como de 11 o 12 años.

S: -¡Hey! ¡Tengo 14 años y aquí tengo la prueba!- dijo y sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono celular y le mostro las fotos de su fiesta de cumpleaños en el granero (Referencia al capítulo "El cumpleaños de Steven").

P: -Wow, es cierto, ¡hey…! ¿por qué en estas otras fotos te ves diferente? Como si fueras más grande, hasta tu cuello se ve diferente.

S: -Ah, eso... Es un estiramiento que realice con el poder de mi gema. ¿Sabes?, también ahí me entere que desde que tengo 8 años, físicamente no he crecido nada y me sentí mal por eso y quise verme un poco mayor para impresionar a Connie, pero no me resulto tan bien como yo quería- dijo, mientras una lagrima pequeña se deslizaba por su mejilla.

P: -Perdón, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Mejor pensemos ya en otra cosa. Creo que iré al local a terminar de preparar todo para mañana.

S: -Si, yo iré a ver a Lars y luego al "Pesca Pizza". También debo de llamar por teléfono a mi papá y a Connie. Como a la de la tarde voy por ti al local.

P: -Me parece bien.

S: -Te llevo al local y de ahí me voy.

P: -De acuerdo.

Caminaron una muy corta distancia, ya que la plaza central de la ciudad y la zona comercial de la playa solo estaban a una cuadra de distancia. Steven vio que el Sr. Harold Smiley ya había abierto su local. Tocando el hombro de Peedee le dijo:

S: -Hey Peedee, necesitas un instante de distracción. Vamos a los videojuegos un rato. Yo invito las fichas.

P: -Aún no acabo de hacer el inventario Steven.

S: -Vamos Peedee, solo un momento.- mostrando su carita de súplica y con las manos juntas.

P: -Está bien, pero solo 1 hora- Le dijo, mientras sacaba su teléfono y programaba la alarma en 60 minutos exactos.

S: -¡SIIII!, ¡Vayamos a divertirnos!

Harold Smiley (HS): -Hola Steven, ¿en qué te puedo servir?

S: -Quiero unas fichas, vengo con un amigo y queremos jugar un rato.

HS: -Ah, ya. Vienes con Fryman junior. Ya me enteré de tu misión Steven.

P: -¡Me llamo Peedee, no Fryman junior!- respondió algo molesto.

HS: -Perdón, no era mi intención molestarte, es que soy muy malo para recordar los nombres, con eso de que vienen tantos niños y jóvenes aquí y tú realmente no vienes tan seguido como Steven…

P: -Discúlpeme… Creo que me deje llevar…

HS: -No hay cuidado. Y hoy por ser una situación especial, durante su visita les voy a prestar esto.- dijo mientras les entregaba una memoria USB a cada uno de los niños.

S: -¿Qué es esto?

HS:- Es una "llave maestra" para los diferentes juegos. Dejen que les muestre como funciona…

Se acercó a una de las máquinas y les dijo:

HS: -En la parte da atrás de cada una de las maquinas está el interruptor general de energía. Cerca de este esta una entrada USB en la cual al insertar la llave que tienen, al hacerlo la maquina entra en un modo llamado "Free Play" o sea juego gratis. Pueden así jugar libremente.

-¡WOW! ¡Es asombroso!- dijeron ambos niños, una estrellita se veía en sus ojos.

HS: -Bueno niños, vayan a divertirse. Ah, pero antes de que se vayan me avisan, les quiero mostrar algo.

-Gracias señor Smiley- dijeron ambos.

Se sentían como un niño en una dulcería, primero jugaron unos videojuegos de peleas, después unos de carreras y después cada uno jugaba por su lado, así se la pasaron de máquina en máquina. Al final llegaron a la de "Meat Beat Mania" (Referencia al capítulo "Maniáticos del juego")

P: -Vamos a ver quién cocina mejor.

S: Te voy a derrotar en tu elemento.

La batalla era muy reñida, por cada victoria de uno, el otro ganaba a la siguiente ronda. Llego el round final. En eso empezó a sonar la alarma del celular de Peedee…

P: -Oh no, mi tiempo se acabó, tendré que usar todas mis habilidades para vencer a este enemigo…

S: -Yo también usare mis capacidades al máximo para derrotarte.

Empezó el round, ambos niños seguían el movimiento marcado en la pantalla sin cometer un solo error… 3 minutos después al acabar el round, ambos niños se dejaron caer al piso agotados.

S: -Buena batalla amigo.

P: -Cierto…

-RESULTADO FINAL: EMPATE-

S: -Jajaja, no me pudiste ganar…

P: -Tu tampoco me ganaste…

S: -Entonces el empate es justo.

P: -Si.

S: -Vayamos con el sr. Smiley para avisarle que ya nos vamos.

P: De acuerdo.

S: -Sr. Smiley. Hemos terminado. Ya tenemos que irnos.

HS: -Wow, ustedes dos me han dejado sorprendidos. Solo han jugado 1 hora, cualquier otro niño habría jugado sin parar.

P: -Nosotros no. Tenemos una misión con Ciudad Playa y la vamos a cumplir.

S: -Si. ¡La cumpliremos juntos!

HS: -Eso es algo muy responsable por parte de ustedes.

S: -Gracias sr. Smiley..

HS: -Hay alguien que quiero que veas, acompáñenme a la bodega del local.- dijo, llevándonos a la bodega situada en la parte trasera del local. Abrió una puerta y quito una lona que cubría una maquina grande…

HS:: -Aquí esta.

Era una maquina en la que estaba una figura parecida a un niño con un casco futurista, piel color azul claro y unos guantes de repostería, tenía cierto parecido con el Steven mayor del capítulo "El cumpleaños de Steven", estaba dentro de una marquesina de cristal y el panel de monedas ahora estaba en una unidad separada. En la parte superior de la maquina decía "Zoltron" (Referencia a una parte del capítulo "Future boy Zoltron" y también al personaje del fanfic que estoy escribiendo de "Zoltron, el niño del futuro". De hecho el Zoltron de esta escena es el niño protagonista de mi fanfic y lo quise incluir aquí como una especie de cameo)

S: -Sr. Smiley, ¿es una maquina nueva?

HS: -No realmente. Digamos que quiero que ustedes la prueben.

P: -Yo primero.

HS: -Está bien, pero esta máquina es diferente, no funciona ahorita ni con la llave que les di ni con monedas. Solo párate enfrente del panel y míralo a los ojos y hazle una pregunta.

P: -Eso es extraño, pero lo haré.- Se acercó a la máquina y mirando fijamente a la figura le dijo…

P: -Zoltron, ¿mañana será un buen día?

Z: -(con una voz robótica) Zoltron te dice a ti, Peedee Fryman, que tu objetivo se logrará exitosamente y tu familia estará orgullosa de ti, pero además, debo de advertirte que te estas presionando mucho, aunque tienes 14 años, te queda tiempo para que disfrutes de la vida como un niño. Tu grupo se incrementara. Diviértete y se feliz. Es todo lo que te puedo decir.

P: -G…gracias…. Eh…. Sr. Smiley, ¿es normal de que él sepa mi nombre completo?

HS: -El futuro es críptico niño.

S: -Mi turno. Hola Zoltron, dime, ¿Todo me saldrá bien mañana?

Z: (con voz robótica) Zoltron te dice a ti, Steven Universe. En cuanto a la misión de Ciudad Playa, será un día arduo para ti y tu amigo en el trabajo. La navidad será benevolente con ustedes, pero tu amigo y tu deben de estar unidos. Ah, tu grupo se incrementara y resolverás un conflicto después.

S: -Gracias Zoltron.

P: -Gracias sr. Smiley, le regreso su llave, fue un gran día en su local.

S: -Aquí está la mía. Muchas gracias.

HS: -Pueden quedárselas, he visto la honestidad que tienen ambos y eso es algo que yo admiro y respeto.

-¡Gracias!- Dijeron ambos niños.

HS: -¿Algo que agregar Zoltron?

Z: -¡Hey tú, niño DeMayo!

S: -¿¡QUE!?

Z.: Sabía que reconocerías ese apellido, niño Universe.

S: -¿Cómo sabes eso? Ese es el apellido del tio Andy.

Z.: -Porque yo soy el verdadero Zoltron, el niño del futuro.

Al decir eso, abrió la parte frontal de la marquesina de cristal, saliendo un niño, era un poco más alto que Steven y que Peedee. Con sus guantes se limpió su cara dejando ver su verdadero tono de piel, era más clara que el tono de piel de Steven, pero más oscura que el tono de piel de Peedee.

S: -¿Eres real?

Z: -Si.

S: -¡Esto es fabuloso!

HS: -Si, él es el verdadero Zoltron ,el adivino. Llego hace dos días a Ciudad Playa, vino a mi local y me pregunto que si aun tenía los restos de la máquina que destruiste.

S: -Mmmmm … … (sonrojándose de la pena)

Z: -Sabia que en estos días vendrías hasta aquí y le pedí a Harold que me permitiera hacer este acto para poder conocerte.

S: -No sé cómo sentirme o que pensar de esto….

Z: -No te preocupes, todo se dará a su debido tiempo. Si quieres, podemos pasar un tiempo después de que acabe toda esta temporada festiva. Voy a estar haciendo un acto para estos 2 días aquí enfrente del local de maquinitas en las tardes, pero después de eso estaré libre y si quieres podemos jugar.

S: -Me gustaría mucho.

Z: -Bien, mas primero cumple tu promesa que le hiciste a Sadie, Kofi y Fryman.

S. –¡Lo hare Zoltron!

Z: -Da tu mejor esfuerzo Peedee. Aunque tú no creas tu eres un niño muy fuerte. Después podemos jugar todos juntos. (poniendo su mano en el hombro de Peedee)

P: -Gracias… Me gustaría mucho.

Z: -Bien, pues vayan ahora a cumplir sus promesas y nos vemos en dos días.

P y S: -Adiós Zoltron, adiós sr. Smiley, muchas gracias por todo.- Ambos niños se van.

HS: -¡Nos vemos niños!

Z: -Adiós…. (Así que ese niño es Steven Universe, es casi igual a mí…. Aunque más pequeño… )

HS: -¿En que piensas "niño del futuro"?

Z: -En nada Harold, Zoltron te dice que mañana tendrás un gran día en cuanto a ingresos…

HS: -Eso espero Zoltron, no me vayas a salir como Steven que no aguanto un día completo.

Z: -(con voz robótica) Zoltron ve en su futuro piernas acalambradas….

HS: -Jajaja…. Eso dijo Steven….

Z: -Por eso te lo dije Harold, yo conozco el pasado y el futuro. Y también por eso le envié una invitación a Quentin. Va a venir.

HS: -¿¡Qué hiciste qué!?

Z: -Aunque no te guste, tu y Quentin volverán a hacer su clásica rutina, y si no aceptas yo no te ayudare con mi acto.

HS: Zoltron DeMayo, eres un vil manipulador….

Z: -Lo sé, pero considera que esto lo hago por tu bien. No me culpes a mí. Yo te sugeriría que vieras tus opciones y junto con Quentin hagan un buen acto para mañana, algo digno de un preámbulo para mi gran acto….

HS: -Zoltron DeMayo, realmente te has sobrepasado, pero solo por lo que vi que hiciste por Steven y el niño Fryman, veo que tienes un gran corazón y sabes lo que haces, así que no dudare de tus palabra y seguiré tus instrucciones.

Z: -Gracias Harold. Te lo agradezco de corazón.

Steven se fue a "La gran rosquilla"… realmente todo estaba en un orden impecable, Sadie se le había adelantado y no había dejado pendientes.

Steven ya se iba del lugar y Lars le dijo:

L: -Hey Steven, antes de que te vayas ten esto.- Y le lanzo una bolsa con 6 rosquillas.

S: -¿Qué es esto?

L: - Son unas rosquillas para ti y para tu amigo. Son una cortesía de la casa.

S: -Gracias Lars.

Buck estaba detrás del mostrador y le lanzo a Lars una señal de aprobación.

Lars fue a su encuentro y le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Conocí a Steven desde que nació… Sé que él me aprecia mucho… Pero… Yo no soy el mejor ejemplo para un niño… por eso es que lo evito.

Buck (B): -No sabía yo eso.

L: Él siempre me ha dado todo su cariño y yo siempre lo he rechazado.

B: -Eso está mal, pero supongo que por alguna razón lo hacías.

L: -De hecho no la hay… veras… soy hijo único y he tratado de salir solo adelante, en eso entre a trabajar a "La gran rosquilla" y como cliente básico estaba Steven… Si lo hubieras visto el día que dejaron de fabricar sus "Gato-galletas", estaba el tan triste y Sadie le regalo el refrigerador, el cual yo iba a echar a la basura. Al niño le brillaron sus ojos.

B: ¿Y desde ahí lo apreciaste?

L: -De hecho no. Siempre lo he tratado muy mal, ¿recuerdas el día del acantilado? Todo eso fue una idea de Steven, aunque él les dijo que yo fui. Ese día me atreví a llamar a su mamá "rara y extraña" y aunque se enojó conmigo y me reclamo casi llorando, en un instante me perdono… (referencia al capítulo "Lars y los chicos geniales")

B: -¿En serio?

L: -Si… Ha llegado el momento, ya te confesé todo. Si me sacas de tu grupo lo entenderé.

B: -No Lars, algo que apreciamos en el grupo es la sinceridad. Si tú eres sincero y nos platicas todo, siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo. No estás solo.

L: -Gracias Buck, pero… no sé qué hacer con Steven, por un lado me cae muy bien, pero por otro lo detesto.

B: Tal vez esto te estremezca, pero y si te pidiera que pasaras un tiempo con el…

L: ¿Estar un tiempo con el….?

B: Si, o si no puedes, darle un regalo que salga de tu corazón….

L: ¿Algo para Steven…? ¡Nunca me ha pedido nada!

B: - Piensa un momento en el, ¿Qué piensas que le gustaría?

L: Que yo y Sadie fueramos una pareja….. Incluso me dijo que si me quería casar con Sadie y que él sería el padrino de nuestro primer niño…

B: -¿Y eso es malo?

L: -De hecho no lo he pensado….


	4. Capítulo 4

Ciudad Playa, 23 de Diciembre. (Parte 3)

Steven se fue al "Pesca Pizza" donde Kiki ya lo estaba esperando con todo lo necesario para preparar las pizzas rosquillas, mientras tanto Peedee estaba en el establecimiento revisando que no faltaran los suministros necesarios para los dos próximos días. Vio que no faltaba nada y se puso a pelar algunas papas para freír y abrir un rato ya que Steven iría por el hasta la de la tarde. Un rato después el local ya estaba abierto, con dos mesas dispuestas. Hubo pocos clientes esa tarde. En eso llego un niño como de 10 años, vestía una playera tipo polo color blanco con un moño azul al cuello, short negro, calcetas blancas y tenis blancos.

?: -¡Hola!

P: -Hola ¿en qué te puedo servir?

?: -Quiero unas papas fritas por favor.

P: -Al instante.- dijo dándose la vuelta para servirle la orden.

?: -¿Trabajas solo aquí?

P: -No, mi papá y mi hermano mayor también trabajan aquí, pero tuvieron unos asuntos que atender.- le dijo mientras le entregaba su orden.

?: -Por cierto, me llamo Alfred.- mientras le extendía su mano

P: -Yo soy Peedee, gusto en conocerte.- correspondiendo al saludo.

Alfred (A): -El gusto es mío. Vine junto con mi hermano a acompañar a nuestro papá en un viaje de trabajo. ¿Te importaría si me quedo aquí un rato?

P: -No, por mí no hay ningún problema. Este día casi no hay clientes.

A: -Gracias.

Ambos niños empezaron a platicar de temas triviales, como videojuegos, música, que cosas les gustaban, solo la plática era interrumpida esporádicamente por algún cliente ocasional que compraba algo del menú. Para cualquier persona que los viera, diría que estaba viendo a un par de amigos de mucho tiempo. Cada uno pensaba lo agradable que era el otro.

A: -¡Tus papas están muy sabrosas! ¿Tú las preparas siempre?

P: -A veces. Ayudo a mi papá la mayor parte del tiempo. Normalmente limpio y organizo todo, me gusta que todo esté en su lugar. Cuando él tiene que ausentarse, yo me encargo. Mi hermano no es de gran ayuda aquí.

A: -Ah. También con mi hermano es así. No es muy cooperativo cuando de obligaciones se trata.

P: -Te entiendo.

A: -Bueno, es hora de que me vaya, papá me dijo que no llegara muy tarde. ¿Me puedes dar una orden de papas para llevar? ¿Vas a abrir mañana?

P: -En seguida preparo tu orden. Si, mañana voy a abrir. También mañana vamos a tener un platillo especial en el menú, les llamamos "papas fantásticas"

A: -Entonces mañana vendré, pero quizá algo tarde. Le tengo que ayudar temprano a mi papá.

P: -De acuerdo. Aquí tienes tu orden.

A: -¿Cuánto es?

P: -3 dólares

A: -Aquí tienes. Gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

P: -Hasta luego.

A las seis de la tarde Steven ya había terminado sus asuntos en el "Pesca Pizza" y pasó por Peedee. Empezaron a preparar todo para cerrar, mientras Peedee le contaba a Steven como había conocido a un nuevo amigo. Steven oía atentamente el relato mientras se alegraba de que su mejor amigo estuviera tan contento. Al cerrar se encaminaron a la casa de Steven y ahí empezaron a hacer su pijamada, semejante a la del día anterior, entre juguetes, videojuegos y rosquillas. Solo eran interrumpidos ocasionalmente por alguna de las gemas que pasaban a verlos. Solo la que más se quedo fue Perla quien les preparo unos bocadillos y un chocolate. Garnet con su visión futura había visto la misión de los niños y solo sonrió, segura de que todo iba a salir muy bien al siguiente día. Ya casi a la media noche les dio sueño y se prepararon para dormir, prepararon unas bolsas para dormir, al igual que la noche anterior, habían dejado juguetes regados por todos lados.

P: -Gracias Steven, fue una buena pijamada. Estas 2 noches me he divertido mucho.

S: -Yo también. Me he divertido como nunca antes.

P: -Hasta mañana Steven.

S: -Hasta mañana Peedee.

-FIN DEL DÍA 23 DE DICIEMBRE-


	5. Capítulo 5

Ciudad Playa, 24 de diciembre. (Parte 1)

Peedee se despertó como a las 7:20 de la mañana, 40 minutos antes de lo acordado con Steven la noche anterior. Vio que su amigo aún estaba profundamente dormido y no se levantó para no hacer ruido y despertarlo. Mientras observaba la casa de Steven, noto el gran cuadro sobre la puerta, el retrato pintado a mano de Rose Cuarzo, verlo le daba paz y tranquilidad, de hecho nunca le había preguntado a Steven algo sobre su mamá… de hecho el mismo casi no recordaba mucho de su propia mamá… Todos estos años, él había dejado de ser un niño normal, travieso y juguetón para, desde el momento que tuvo uso de razón, entrar al negocio familiar. El único amigo que siempre estuvo con él en su niñez fue Steven, desde que se conocieron a los 5 años de edad, empezaron en sus ratos libres a jugar, a platicar, a ir al cine con alguno de sus padres, etc. Aunque tenía a su hermano Ronaldo, muchas veces eran lejanos, solo cuando necesitaba alguna ayuda con sus investigaciones de "cosas raras" era cuando tenían cierta cercanía, pero casi siempre al final acababa llorando o asustado o ambas cosas, en cambio Steven era diferente. Steven nunca le hacía hacer algo, Steven dejaba que el tomara sin darse cuenta la iniciativa, de que jugar o a donde ir… Era realmente su mejor amigo… Era increíble que no se diera cuenta de eso tras tantos años, incluso el día que fue contratado oficialmente por su papá después de su cumpleaños 12, arrepintiéndose de que su primer labor como empleado oficial, era estar dentro de ese horrible disfraz de "Frybo" (referencia al capítulo "Frybo"), como Steven se ofreció a usar el disfraz en su lugar, como ambos fueron atacados por las gaviotas… Cuando fueron al local de maquinitas y se subió el al caballito de mar y Steven a la medusa… Su tristeza al decirle a Steven del trabajo y el dinero… Entonces lo entendió todo… Steven también tenía 12 años y había empezado sus misiones con las gemas hacia poco, ya no tendría tanto tiempo libre como antes. Recordó que él lo escucho atentamente sin interrumpirlo y lo último que él le dijo fue: "¿Quieres subirte a la medusa?". Ahora entendía el significado de su pregunta, él se había dado cuenta de que todo había cambiado, y todo por su tonta idea de querer ganarse el respeto y admiración de su padre para con el trabajo.

Vio la hora en su teléfono, eran las 7:40 apenas… faltaban 20 minutos aun… Pero entonces tomo el teléfono de Steven para cambiar la alarma en 30 minutos más, para que sonara hasta las 8:30. Era lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo en ese momento, ese amigo que se iba a quedar con él esa noche de navidad. Al tomarlo vio debajo un papel que tenía escrito su nombre, abrió la nota que decía:

"Buenos días Peedee, espero hayas disfrutado tu estancia aquí, después de que hayas modificado el despertador del celular de Steven, me gustaría platicar contigo sobre algo. No te preocupes por Steven, el no notará que te levantas y sales. Te espero afuera de la casa, en la playa. Si quieres un bocadillo antes, en la mesa de centro hay unos sándwiches que hizo Perla. Estoy segura que te van a gustar. Atentamente: Garnet"

Esto lo sorprendió un poco, mas pensándolo bien, había oído de Steven que Garnet podía hasta cierto punto predecir el futuro. Si ahorita con su reflexión se había dado cuenta de varias cosas, solo ella podría ayudarle a aclarar un poco más sus pensamientos. Decidió entonces levantarse lentamente sin hacer ruido, incluso ni se calzó sus sandalias y bajo las escaleras. Vio los sándwiches y tomo uno de jalea de fresa, ¡estaba muy sabroso! Fue al refrigerador por un vaso de leche. Tras consumirlos salió de la casa y vio en la orilla de la playa a Garnet viendo al horizonte y se dirigió hacia ella. Al estar cerca se sentía algo tímido, pues nunca había tenido una plática con las gemas, a excepción de Amatista y eso por cuestiones con el menú de las papas.

P: -B… Buenos d… días… G…garnet ¿cierto?

Garnet (G): -Buenos días Peedee. Es correcto. Tranquilízate.

P: -Perdón

G: -Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que te habías divertido como ayer. ¿cierto?

P: -¿Qué?... Eh…. Mmmm…. Sí, es cierto… Pasar estos días con Steven ha sido divertido.

G: -¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar o saber?

P: -¿Qué?... Ah… Este… Quisiera saber sobre… (Decía nerviosamente)

G: -Lo sé. Quieres saber sobre dos personas. La primera es sobre la mamá de Steven y la segunda es sobre tu propia mamá. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

P: -Si.

Garnet empezó a contarle sobre Rose Cuarzo, su forma de ser, el amor que sentía por el planeta y como habían salvado la Tierra varias veces, hasta la decisión de traer al mundo a Steven y abandonar su forma física. Después le empezó a contar sobre las relaciones que tuvo Rose con la mayoría de los pobladores de Ciudad Playa, como se gano el cariño y respeto de la gente y eventualmente como conoció a Mary Ann Fryman, la madre de Ronaldo y Peedee. (Nota: El nombre lo saque de un fancomic sobre Ronaldo y Lars, no digo más ya que una escena de ese fancomic planeo mencionarla más adelante en otro capítulo) Peedee escuchaba atentamente el relato sobre su mamá, estaba muy emocionado, ni siquiera su padre le había contado tanto al respecto.

G: -¿Esta saciada tu curiosidad?

P: -Si, muchas gracias. Oír esa historia era lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor y aclarar mi mente.

G: -Bien, regresemos a la casa. Faltan 5 minutos para que suene el despertador de Steven.

P: -Está bien.

Cuando sonó el despertador, Steven lo apago y vio la hora que ya era, se levantó y vio que Peedee ya había comenzado a recoger todos los juguetes que habían dejado tirados en toda la casa.

S: -Buenos días Peedee. Me hubieras despertado más temprano.

P: -Buenos días Steven, quise que durmieras un rato más, ya que hoy va a ser un día muy especial.

S: -Si, hoy será un gran día. Deja te ayudo a limpiar, mientras prendo la televisión, quiero ver el capítulo especial de navidad de "Amigos llorones del desayuno"

Aproximadamente a las 10 de la mañana llegaron al local, empezaron a trabajar juntos en preparar las diferentes variedades de papitas que iban a ofrecer ese día. Steven le mostro a Peedee como se preparaban sus "papas fantásticas". Peedee estaba asombrado de ver lo simple que era hacerlas y de cómo con algo así había impresionado a su papá. En el fondo estaba contento de que Steven fuera su amigo y estuviera a su lado en ese día tan importante.

P: -Gracias Steven por hacer todo esto por mí.

S: -No te preocupes Peedee, que para eso son los amigos.

P: -Oye Steven, y… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

S: -El 15 de agosto. ¿Y el tuyo?

P: -¡QUE!- contesto cayendo de rodillas por la impresión -¡El mío es ese mismo día!

S: -¿En serio?

P: -Si.

S: -Vaya…. No me imagine nunca eso.

Ambos se dieron cuenta del porque nunca habían estado en el cumpleaños del otro. Steven cada año celebraba su cumpleaños en el autolavado con su papá y las gemas. A veces iba Sadie o Cebolla con Vidalia y Yellow Tail, su ultimo cumpleaños fue diferente, ya que fue en el granero y Connie estuvo con él (referencia al capítulo "El cumpleaños de Steven"), en años anteriores cuando quería invitar a Peedee el andaba ocupado trabajando. Por su parte a Peedee solo le hacían una pequeña fiesta ese día, como la casa de Steven quedaba cerca, iba a buscarlo más nunca lo encontraba para ese día. Ahora todo estaba claro para él. De verdad que ambos tenían varias cosas en común. Peedee decidió que después de que todo acabara, le daría un cambio radical a su vida. Aun podía disfrutar un poco de lo que le restaba de niñez, convivir más con Steven y con Connie (a quien tenía poco tiempo de haber conocido). Hablaría con su papá seriamente, pues ya había logrado obtener su confianza con esta misión que estaba haciendo, así que por ahora daría su mejor esfuerzo. Necesitaba un momento para pensar y aclarar sus ideas.

S: -Hey Peedee, ya está todo preparado y casi es el mediodía. Que te parece si ya abrimos el local.

P: -Si, está bien. Abrimos y acomodamos las mesas y sillas.

S: -Vale.

Peedee se encargaba de sacar unas mesas plegables, sillas y sombrillas. Mientras Steven acomodaba en la barra los envases con salsa, queso fundido, servilletas y demás accesorios necesarios. Además coloco un letrero para anunciar el nuevo platillo del menú, las nuevas "papas fantásticas"

P: -Hey, Steven. ¿Hoy me puedo quedar en tu casa?

S: -Si, no hay ningún problema. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

P: -Es que entonces necesito ir a mi casa por unas cosas y cambiarme de ropa para el resto del día. ¿No te molestaría cubrirme por un rato?

S: -No hay ningún problema. Yo te cubro. Tomate el tiempo que necesites.

P: -Gracias Steven, te prometo que no tardo.

S: -Está bien.

Peedee se fue a su casa para darse un baño, escoger algo de ropa diferente a su acostumbrado atuendo, quería empezar con el cambio en su vida y además quería darle a Steven un regalo especial para la mañana del día siguiente. No quería darle cualquier cosa, quería darle algo que fuera especial. Algo que representara la gratitud de haber sido por tantos años su amigo.

Mientras tanto en el local, llego un niño como de 10 años, traía una playera naranja y sobre esta otra más de tirantes blanca, una bermuda multicolor, unos lentes de sol (parecidos a los de Garnet), tines blancos y tenis blancos tipo skater:

?: -¿Qué hay?

S: -Hola ¿en qué te puedo servir?

?: -¿Qué me ofreces?

S: -Mira, este es nuestro menú principal.- (ofreciéndole la carta de siempre del local)

?: (Leyendo el menú) Mmmmm…. ¿Y no hay algo que "no esté en el menú"? (Referencia al dialogo entre Peedee y Steven en la versión castellana del capítulo "Guerra de restaurantes")

S: -De hecho si lo hay. (Señalando con el dedo hacia el letrero que acababa de poner hace poco)

?: -¿Papitas fantásticas?

S: -Si. Es una nueva adición al menú que a partir de hoy estaremos ofreciendo.

?: -Veámosla entonces, dame una orden de esas papas.

S: -En seguida sale tu orden.

?: -¿Tú eres el encargado de aquí?

S: -No. Yo le estoy ayudando a un amigo mío. Su padre y su hermano tuvieron que salir por un compromiso y no podíamos dejar a la ciudad sin servicio, así que mi amigo y yo nos quedamos a atender a todo aquel que quiera papas en estas fechas tan importantes.

?: -Wow, eso sí es algo muy impresionante. Normalmente yo soy un niño que realmente no me gusta ayudar a mi padre en su trabajo, mucho menos en días cercanos a días festivos. Contrario a mi hermano gemelo, él siempre está tratando de ser el "niño perfecto" y yo soy el "niño malo".

S: -Lamento oír eso…. Pero, mira, anímate. Aquí está tu orden.

?: -¿Eso es todo? Se ve muy simple.

S: -El platillo se sirve así, sin adiciones ni nada. Es más, te propongo algo: Si no te gustan, te regalo cualquier cosa que tú quieras del menú. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

?: -Me agrada tu idea, niño.- (Procediendo a probar el platillo)

?: -¡La cátsup está en el interior!

S: -Jajaja…

?: -¡Estas son las papas más increíbles que he probado en mi vida!

S: -Te lo dije, no debes de fijarte en como se ve el platillo.

?: -¡Esto le da un nuevo nivel de sabor!

S: -Entonces…. ¿Te gustaron?

?: -Mira niño, te diré la verdad, normalmente yo engaño a la gente diciéndole que no me gusto su comida, para obtener más gratis…. Pero contigo, la verdad no puedo. Tus papas han sido lo mejor que he probado. De hecho mi hermano estuvo aquí ayer y se llevó unas órdenes y nos gustaron mucho. Por eso vine hoy.

S: -Yo ayer no estuve aquí. Fue mi amigo quien estuvo atendiendo.

?: -Por cierto, me llamo Nick.

S: -Yo me llamo Steven, es todo un gusto conocerte Nick.

Ambos niños empezaron a platicar de temas triviales, como videojuegos, música, que cosas les gustaban, solo la plática era interrumpida esporádicamente por algún cliente ocasional que compraba algo del menú. Para cualquier persona que los viera, diría que estaba viendo a un par de amigos de mucho tiempo. Cada uno pensaba lo agradable que era el otro.

\- Y hasta aqui el capítulo... -

Nota 1: Si, esta parte es exactamente igual a la escena entre Peedee y Alfred. Digamos que cada uno de los niños, en ese día hizo a un nuevo amigo.

Nota 2: Y viendo que me extendí bastante aquí concluiré esta primer parte del día 24 de diciembre.

Nota 3: Alfred y Nick, a pesar de que son gemelos (cosa que aún no se enteran bien Peedee ni Steven), son dos niños muy diferentes en su personalidad. Alfred es el típico niño educado, correcto y cooperativo con el trabajo de su padre, en cambio Nick, es lo contrario, es un niño que solo le gusta disfrutar de la vida, sin responsabilidades y es muy conflictivo en la escuela.


	6. Capítulo 6

Ciudad Playa, 24 de diciembre. (Parte 2)

Steven y Nick estaban teniendo un buen rato de convivencia hasta que desde el otro lado de la calle un niño le llamo a Nick.

A: -¡Nick! ¡Papá te está buscando desde hace un buen rato y está muy enojado!

Nick (N): -¿Qué no puedo tener un rato libre para estar con mi nuevo amigo? ¿Es mucho pedir un día sin que me molesten?

A: -Si ayudaras y obedecieras como te lo pide papá, él no te diría nada.

N: -Disculpame "niño perfecto" lamento no ser como tu…- Le dijo con sarcasmo y cruzando los brazos y enojado

A: -Papá no te pide mucho, pero a veces tú te pasas de listo.

N: -¡Solo quiero ya dejar de cambiarme de hogar! ¡Estoy cansado de cada rato perder amigos! ¡Acaso pido mucho!- dijo casi llorando.

S: -¡Hey chicos! Tranquilos, podemos hablarlo calmadamente.- Saliendo del local.

En ese momento llegaba Peedee (ahora vestía una camisa polo azul claro con un suéter blanco con una franja verde en las mangas sujetado con un nudo al cuello, un pantalón verde claro, tines y tenis blancos (Si han visto la serie de "Star vs the forces of evil", es el atuendo casual de Jeremy Bimbaum (me agrada ese personaje, no creo que sea tan malo), el rival de Marco Díaz), por la misma calle en la que se encontraba Alfred

A: -¿Y cómo crees que yo me siento de todo esto? ¿Acaso te lo has preguntado alguna vez? ¡Tú solo piensas en ti!- también dijo a punto de llorar.

P: -¿Alfred? ¿Qué pasa?

A: -¡Es por el tonto de mi hermano!- Le dijo, comenzando a llorar.

P: -Cálmate amigo, ven conmigo y vamos a platicarlo con calma.

Mientras tanto, Nick ya estaba llorando y Steven era el que lo estaba consolando, Steven miro a Peedee y este entendió a que se refería. Se dieron cuenta de que cada uno era amigo de cada uno de los gemelos. Los 4 niños entraron al interior del local. Peedee cerró momentáneamente el local poniendo un letrero que decía "regresamos en 30 minutos". Esperaba que él y Steven pudieran solucionar el problema de los gemelos, pues era víspera de navidad y no era apropiado que dos hermanos estuvieran peleados en ese día tan especial.

Los dos niños les prepararon una orden especial a los gemelos con sus mejores variedades de papitas, para tratar de animarlos un poco, de momento los gemelos estaban en lados opuestos del local y ni se miraban. Cuando los gemelos ya estaban más tranquilos, Peedee y Steven les preguntaron acerca de lo que habían dicho de cambiarse de hogar seguido y perder a sus amigos.

A: -Todo inicio hace algunos años, cuando nuestra mamá falleció…

N: -Teníamos 5 años de edad, hasta ese momento éramos gemelos idénticos….

Para sorpresa de Steven y Peedee los gemelos narraban alternativamente, dando a entender que ambos aún eran muy unidos inconcientemente…

A: -Papá era el dirigente general de la asociación de restauranteros del país…

N: -Era muy difícil que alguien nos diferenciara ya que mi hermano y yo éramos muy unidos y gemelos idénticos hasta ese día…

A: -Nos afectó que mamá ya no estaba y empezamos a pelear…

N: -Ambos cambiamos…

A: -Yo me sentía muy mal y me echaba la culpa, pensando de que por no ser un niño perfecto había pasado todo esto, desde ese momento me enfoque en ser el niño más perfecto y educado que pudiera ser….

N: -En cambio yo, me sentía muy enojado con todo, me rebelaba y no obedecía ordenes, por lo que fui muy conflictivo y rebelde en la escuela, varias veces me expulsaron y tenía que ir a una escuela diferente que a la que iba mi hermano…

A: -Por eso nos alejaron en escuelas diferentes…

N: -Y eso me molesto aún más…

A: -Papá no lograba controlar nuestras personalidades…

N: -Y lo degradaron de su trabajo a inspector de los establecimientos de las ciudades y poblados de la región, por nuestra culpa…

A: -Le llego un ultimátum de la asociación… Tenía que escoger entre su trabajo o nosotros…

N: -Cada 3 meses cambiar de locación de un extremo del país al otro…

A: -Solo ir a las escuelas de manera separada o perder su trabajo…

N: -No podíamos estar en la misma escuela…

A: -Era el requisito de la asociación.

S: -¡Eso es muy cruel!

P: -¡No puedo creer que le hayan pedido hacer eso a su papá!

S: -¡Hey!... ¿Entonces ustedes son…

P: -…los hijos del representante de la asociación?

S: -¿Los que vienen a evaluar a Ciudad Playa?

N: -Si. Ambos lo somos Steven.- sintiéndose muy apenado

A: -Perdóname por no decírtelo Peedee.- le dijo cabizbajo.

P: -Déjenme confesarles algo: Yo odie en su momento a la asociación de restauranteros, por lo que le hizo a la ciudad. ¿Saben a cuantas familias separaron?

P: -¡Por culpa de esa reunión la noche de hoy, yo me iba a quedar solo esta navidad! De no ser por mi amigo Steven (señalándolo), ¡yo estaría completamente solo! (dijo algo enojado) Pero comprendí que siempre hay alguien que te apoyara sin importar lo que pase. Él no es mi familiar directo, ¡pero es un amigo que va a sacrificar su propia navidad y felicidad con tal de que la mía sea mejor! ¡Para mí, este niño es casi como un hermano!(mirando y señalando a Steven con gratitud)

P: -Ustedes son hermanos y son gemelos. Deben de dejar de pelear por sus diferencias y mejor buscar sus similitudes.

S: -Hablen los dos con su papá sobre sus sentimientos.

Los gemelos estaban sorprendidos, después de tantos años, habían encontrado lo que tanto anhelaban… en una ciudad a las orillas del mar, había un par de amigos locales que los comprendían y aceptaban a los dos, a pesar de que eran dos niños muy diferentes.

N: -Alfred, perdóname por todo, sé que no soy el mejor hermano. Soy un niño muy travieso e irresponsable, pero si me perdonas, me gustaría pasar la navidad contigo y con papá.

A: -También perdóname tú. Sé que yo quiero ser perfeccionista y te molesto seguido. Me gustaría mucho divertirme contigo hoy hermano.

Ambos gemelos se abrazan y por sentimiento de empatía Steven y Peedee hacen lo mismo.

Después de eso los 4 niños se abrazan en un acto de fraternidad entre todos y se dicen:

-Gracias….

S: -¡Conflicto resuelto!

P: -¡Dulce catarsis! (referencia al minisódio "Amigos llorones del desayuno")

Por otra parte estaba un niño que estaba ultimando los preparativos para un gran acto de videismo en el salón de videojuegos, que empezaría a las 10 de la noche y había convencido a Harold Smiley y Quentin Frowney para presentar un acto antes de su presentación estelar. Este era el gran niño adivino del futuro Zoltron. En su interior este niño extrañaba a su hermano menor que había dejado solo en el futuro… cada navidad desde el inicio de su misión hace casi 50 años lo echaba de menos… (El Zoltron de esta historia es el mismo niño del futuro, protagonista de mi otro fanfic "Zoltron el niño del futuro")

Z: -Esta es la navidad final… Por fin conocí nuevamente a Steven y Peedee. Pasaron muchos años desde que inicie mi misión, te extraño mucho hermanito… (mirando una foto en su teléfono, en la que estaba él y otro niño como de 10 u 11 años de edad). Mi gema es producto de la gran guerra final y fusión que habrá en el futuro cercano. Espérame hasta que cambie esto y mejore nuestro futuro….

Zoltron se fue a la playa para pensar un poco y prepararse para el evento, sabía que por el momento debía de mantener su identidad oculta, su misión inicio hace tantos años y estaba a punto de culminar en unos meses más. Se había preparado y entrenado arduamente por mucho, mucho tiempo. Había estado en el futuro, en el pasado y ahorita en el presente. Esta sería la noche de un evento especial en el que Steven y Peedee serían los protagonistas de algo único y especial y le tendría que revelar su verdadera identidad a la líder de las Crystal Gems para que "ese evento" se cumpliera. Había notado que Garnet le había puesto un ojo encima. Pero él se las había arreglado con su propia "visión futura" para evadir la "visión futura" de Garnet, cosa que a ella no le agradaba, mas no lograba ella detectar malas intenciones en el niño del futuro. Solo que no podía predecir qué pasaría y eso era lo que la inquietaba y hacía sospechar del niño vidente.

\- Final de la tarde del día 24 de diciembre -


	7. Capítulo 7

Ciudad Playa, 24 de diciembre (Parte 3 – noche)

Mientras Zoltron estaba sentado en la arena de la playa con los ojos cerrados, una figura oscura, alta y delgada se le acerco por detrás sin hacer ningún ruido…

Z: -Así que ya estás aquí. – Dijo sin abrir los ojos siquiera - ¿Sabes? Te esperaba un poco más temprano de hecho. Pero… así siempre ha sido tu estilo, ¿o no Marty?

Marty (M): -¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Z: -¿Te olvidas de quién soy? Sabes que no me puedes engañar.

M: -La última vez me costaste 10 millones de dólares niño.

Z: -No fui yo. Fue tu ambición de querer plagiar la canción de Greg Universe.

M: -Y me vas a decir que fue un "accidente" que el video de su concierto en Ciudad Playa apareciera en las pantallas del salón de juntas con los inversionistas de Pepe's Burgers. ¡Tuve que dar muchas explicaciones y casi pierdo el contrato y quedo en la ruina!

Z: -Espero hayas aprendido tu lección sobre engañar a la gente, no te conformaste con Greg y casi lo haces con tu propio hijo.

M: -Pero… ¿Cómo supiste eso?

Z: -Adivina…

M: -Está bien, ya estoy aquí. Dime que quieres de mí y para que me pediste todo ese equipo.

Z: -Necesito un favor, que hagas un pequeño trabajo para mí. Necesito publicidad para esta ciudad, que se promocionen todos los negocios sin importar el giro y en especial el festival de navidad y los diferentes eventos entre las 8:30 y las 11:30 de la noche por televisión a nivel nacional.

M: -¿¡Estas loco niño!? ¿Sabes en cuanto me saldría a mi todo eso?

Z: -De hecho si lo se. Y de hecho puedo transferirte a una cuenta el 50% del costo ahorita.

M: -No te creo niño.

Z: -Te lo probare. – Sacando su celular y después de un rato sonó el celular de Marty, comprobando que había recibido una fuerte suma de dinero.

M: -¿Cómo lo hiciste si ni te di el número de mi cuenta?

Z: -Puedo ver el futuro. Después de tanto tiempo deberías ya saberlo, no sé por qué sigues dudando de mi poder.

M: -Me rindo niño. Empezare a trabajar de inmediato. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras?

Z: -En una hora ve al local de papás fritas. Quiero hacer personalmente la publicidad de ese sitio.

M: -De acuerdo. – dijo emprendiendo la retirada.

Z: - ¡Ah, Marty!

M: -¡¿Ahora que más quieres?!

Z: -Déjame darte un regalo de navidad- Saco de su bolsillo una moneda de 25 centavos y se la entrego.

M: -¿Qué es esto?

Z: -BEEP BOOP, Zoltron te dice a ti Marty, que hoy encontraras a un antiguo conocido, el sobresalió sobre ti y a tu costa, pero hoy le puedes dar una lección. Recuerda esto bien: 25 Rojo y 13 Negro. Pero solo funcionara con esa moneda y números. No más, asi que cuidala.

M: -No entiendo nada, pero la guardare. –Guardando la moneda en su billetera.

S:- ¡Zoltron! ¿Estás bien? ¡Marty, aléjate de él!- Llegando corriendo

Z: -Cálmate Steven, Marty es un antiguo amigo mío que vino a trabajar para mi hoy.

S: -¿Qué? ¿El trabajando para ti? Pensé que quería aprovecharse de ti.

M: -Pues no, chico estrella junior. Esta vez yo soy el que está trabajando para este niño.

Z: -Marty va a transmitir por televisión los eventos de Ciudad Playa de hoy.

S: ¡Oh!... Eso… esta… bien… supongo- dijo avergonzado.

M: -Bien niño del futuro, me voy.

Z: -Nos vemos en una hora Marty.

M: -Lo que digas niño.

S: -Perdoname Zoltron. Es que vi desde el local que estabas en la playa sentado y vi a Marty acercándose… y pensé que… es que lo que él le hizo a papá… y a Crema Agria… y a Vidalia… yo… pensé… que… … este… no se…. te vi… y me preocupe…. Había bastante gente en el local…. Y los gemelos nos ayudaban… yo…. yo….- Empezando a llorar.

Z: -Tranquilo Steven, todo está bien. Marty será un manipulador y estafador, pero contra mí no puede. ¿Te digo un pequeño secreto? ¿Quién te imaginas que le dijo a la asociación de restauranteros sobre el autor del tema de las hamburguesas?

S: -¿Acaso… tú fuiste?

Z: -Si. Yo lo hice.

S: -¡Gracias!- abrazandolo.

En ese momento en el que Steven lo abrazo tan sorpresivamente, Zoltron se quedó inmóvil de la sorpresa, eso no lo vio venir, y vinieron a su mente visiones del pasado, presente y futuro. Nunca se esperó esto en su misión y entonces fue sorprendido por la voz de Garnet…

Garnet (G): -Steven, ya es hora de que sigas con tu misión. Peedee y los gemelos te necesitan. Ve con tu amigo que tiene algo para ti. ¿Verdad Zoltron?

Z: -Ah si. Steven, acompáñame al local de videojuegos, quiero darte algo.- dijo nerviosamente.

S: -OK, vamos- encaminándose hacia el local de juegos.

G: -Nos vemos alrato en la cena "niño del futuro"- poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Zoltron.

Z: -¿Lo sabes todo?

G: -Si.

Z: -Bien. Llego con el "Tio Andy" alrato.

G: -Te espero- dijo sonriéndole.

Z: -Hasta luego Garnet.

Steven lo estaba esperando a medio camino. Cuando Zoltron llego con él le dijo:

S: -¿Y bien?

Z: -¿Y bien qué?

S: -¿Qué opinas de Garnet? Ella también puede ver el futuro como tú.

Z: -Si lo sé.

S: -¿Entre ustedes quien puede ver más?

Z: -Steven, eso es algo complejo de decir. De hecho yo no lo sé.

S: -Awwww…. Eres como Garnet…. Nunca me dan respuestas concretas….

Z: -No estés triste, el futuro es más cambiante de lo que piensas. Con un solo cambio que hagas en tu presente puede haber varios futuros… Tú eres el que define cuál de todos será el que elijas vivir.

S: Eso para mí es suficiente. Gracias Zoltron. Tu predicción de la tarde fue cierta. Gracias a ti ahora Peedee y yo tenemos dos amigos nuevos.

Z: -Ustedes lo lograron. Yo solo les di las pistas. Así es como funcionan mis predicciones.

Llegaron al local de videojuegos el cual ya estaba lleno de niños y jóvenes, había unas personas con videocámaras de TV grabando un anuncio comercial, estaban Marty, Harold y Quentin, Zoltron solo le hizo una señal de aprobación a Harry con la mano y le sonrio a Quentin.

Z: -Ve a la bodega del local y ahí me esperas, deja voy con Peedee a decirle algo.

S: -Esta bien. Dile a Peedee que no tardo.

Z: Esta bien.

Zoltron se dirigió hacia el local de papas, había demasiada gente que pensó que le iba a resultar difícil llegar al frente, pero la gente ahí reunida lo reconoció.

-¡Miren! ¡Es Zoltron el niño adivino!

-¡El que va a realizar un evento en unas horas!

-¡Zoltron dame un autógrafo!

-¡Zoltron, dime mi futuro!

Z: -Buenas noches a todos, gente que vino a esta gran ciudad a pasar la navidad, les aviso que todos serán atendidos y complacidos a las 10 de la noche después del evento frente al local de videojuegos, así que si me permiten un momento, necesito hablar con los encargados del local de papas fritas. Esto no demorara más de 2 minutos.

-¡Gracias Zoltron!

-¡Te queremos!

-¡Estaremos en tu evento!

Zoltron no se imaginó una respuesta tan cálida y amable de la gente, era de esas ocasiones en que uno de los objetivos secundarios de su misión se cumplía.

Llego al mostrador con Peedee.

P: -Vaya Zoltron, nunca había visto a alguien manejar así a la gente, se ve que eres muy respetado.

Z: -No, para nada- dijo un poco sonrojado.

P: -¿Y Steven? Me pidió permiso para salir porque dijo que el antiguo representante de su papá estaba asechándote o algo así.

Z: -De eso quería hablar contigo. Ese "asechador" de hecho ahorita está trabajando para mí y a las 9 de la noche quiero hacer yo personalmente un comercial de TV para tu local y él lo va a filmar y transmitir. ¿qué te parece?

P: -¿Un comercial de TV de nuestro local?- cayendo de rodillas por la impresión.

A: -¡Eso sería fantástico Peedee!

N: -Le ayudaría mucho a la ciudad.

Z: -De hecho ya mi "empleado" está haciendo comerciales de todos los establecimientos de la ciudad. Ahorita está con Harold Smiley.

A: -¿Podemos salir nosotros en el comercial?

Z: -De hecho eso quiero. Eso les ayudaría con el asunto que tienen con su papá.

N: -¿Cómo sabes eso?

Z: -Digamos que veo su futuro. Ah, en un rato mas ya regresa Steven.

N: -Está bien. Alfred y yo ayudaremos a Peedee en lo que Steven regresa.

Z: -Gracias, ayuden a Peedee que creo que va a necesitar un momento de descanso.- dijo retirándose.

A: -Vamos a ayudar hermano.

N: -Como digas hermano.

P: -Eh… chicos… ¿me pueden ayudar? … No me puedo parar, mis piernas no me responden, me quede un poco asustado por lo del comercial para la TV…

N: -Alfred, ayúdame a levantar a Peedee y ponerlo en una silla.

A: -Voy hermano.

N: -En lo que tú te repones y llega Steven, nosotros atenderemos el local Peedee.

P: -Gracias chicos.

Zoltron llego con Steven, abrió la puerta dela bodega del local de videojuegos, entraron y le entrego una mochila.

Z: -Quiero pedirte algo Steven.

S: -Dime.

Z: -Quiero que te pongas la ropa que hay en la mochila, pero que me des a cambio tu playera, pantalón y tus sandalias.

S: -Si, por mí no hay problema. Confío en ti.

Z: -Gracias Steven.

Steven abrió la mochila que le dio Zoltron. En ella había una playera blanca, una sudadera con capucha color naranja con una estrella amarilla al frente, calcetas blancas, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos tenis tipo converse de bota.

S: -¡Wow! Me gusta mucho todo esto. ¡Gracias Zoltron!

Z: -Me alegra que te guste.

S: -¿Cómo puedo agradecerte por esto?

Z: -Ya lo hiciste, solo déjame la ropa que traes puesta y ya está.

S: -Pero esta ropa está sucia ya por todo lo que hice en el día de hoy.

Z: -No importa.

S: -Mira, hagamos esto: me pondré esto que me estás dando y te dejare esta ropa que traigo, solo si, me prometes que vas a mi casa y me dejas regalarte otras dos mudas de ropa igual que tengo limpias en mi casa. ¿Hacemos trato?

Z: -Está bien Steven DeMayo. No cualquiera le gana al gran Zoltron.

S: -Jajaja…. ¡Si! ¡Le gane a Zoltron! ¡WOO HOO!

Z: -Jajajaja….. Si lo hiciste. Te felicito.

Steven se puso su nuevo atuendo, dejándole el antiguo a Zoltron, este estaba feliz, ya que con ese atuendo podría en el futuro cercano completar su misión final (Además de que Steven le iba a regalar otros más). Después de despedirse, Steven se fue al local de papas encontrando a los gemelos ayudando y trabajando juntos, Peedee aún estaba indispuesto y le platico a Steven sobre el comercial que haría Zoltron y filmaría Marty a las 9. Apenas eran las 8:15. Tenían 45 minutos para prepararse, pero Peedee estaba tan asustado que no se podía ni parar.

Zoltron le llamo por teléfono a Andy para que le dijera a Greg que Marty iba ya para el autolavado para hacer el comercial de TV. A Greg también le sorprendió que Marty estuviera al servicio de un niño, más el comercial fue grabado y transmitido tal y como Zoltron había planeado.

Por toda Ciudad Playa se anunciaba por los altavoces de los eventos principales:

A las 9:15 en el salón de videojuegos iniciaría el acto de Harold y Quentin.

A las 10:00 el acto del gran Zoltron.

A las 10:30 se cerraban todos los locales de la ciudad.

A las 10:40 un concieto de Crema Agria acompañado de los chicos geniales (Buck, Lars, Jenny)

A las 11:30 fiesta de fuegos artificiales en la playa como final de las celebraciones.

Eran las 8:55 y eran cada vez mayores los temores de Peedee que no se podía ni levantar de la silla en la que estaba, sus piernas no le respondían, así que Steven y los gemelos tuvieron que planear que iban a hacer, en eso llego Zoltron y entre todos se pusieron de acuerdo. Mas para sorpresa de los gemelos en ese momento llego al local su padre, a evaluar el local. Él les vio con una mirada de enojo que paralizo a los gemelos, pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, llego por el lado de afuera Zoltron, al momento de que Marty y su equipo de grabación.

Z: -Buenas noches a todos, yo soy Zoltron, el niño adivino del futuro transmitiendo en vivo desde Ciudad Playa (hablándole a un micrófono) saludando a nuestros televidentes de Ciudad Capital y de todos los demás estados del país. (Al escuchar eso, el padre de los gemelos trato de irse pero Marty lo detuvo)

M: -Hola a todos, muchos de ustedes me conocen ya, soy Marty el representante de grandes estrellas de la música, me encuentro en el local de papas de Ciudad Playa, para entrevistar a un comensal.

Z: -Así es Marty, este es el local de papas fritas de Ciudad Playa, atendido no por empleados, sino por cuatro grandes amigos cuya recompensa es darle al cliente el mejor sabor y variedad en cuanto a papas fritas se refiere.

M: -Y dígame, estimado comensal, ¿nos ayudara a evaluar este lugar? (Recuerde que está en cadena nacional en vivo de costa a costa- le dijo susurrando aunque se oyó en las cámaras)

X (el padre de los gemelos (si, ya sé, no se me ocurrió ningún nombre)): -Si.

Z: -Antes de que nuestro comensal nos dé su juicio, déjame preguntarle a nuestro anfitrión, el joven Peedee Fryman, que podemos encontrar aquí en su local.

P: -Pues… - Peedee estaba sentado en una silla junto a la barra, se encontraba muy asustado, sentía como si sus piernas fueran de cemento, no las podía mover en absoluto. Steven estaba de su lado derecho y tomo su mano, del otro lado se acercaron los gemelos y le sonrieron, eso fue lo que necesito para darse el valor.

P: -Aquí tenemos diferente variedades de papas, tenemos para todos los gustos, ahorita nuestra mayor novedad es una variedad que estamos denominando "papitas fantásticas".

Z: -Wow, ¿Y en qué consisten?

P: -Permitanme que se los muestre. Chicos, una orden de "papitas fantásticas" para nuestros distinguidos visitantes.

N: -En seguida.

A: -Si gustan pasar a nuestra mesa.

S: -Por aquí caballeros.

Zoltron, Marty y el padre de los gemelos se sentaron en una de las mesas disponibles afuera del local, Nick y Alfred les llevaron las órdenes y Steven los atendía.

X: -¿Este es el platillo?

M: -Se ve muy austero.

Z: -Prueben y luego opinen.

S: -Así se sirve el platillo, sin adiciones.

Después de probarlo, se quedaron asombrados. Era la mejor variedad de papas que hubieran probado. Con la salsa en el interior era una nueva experiencia de sabor.

X: -¡Esto es increíble!

M: -¡Es lo mejor que he probado!

Z: -(Hacia la cámara) Como han visto amigos, aquí en Ciudad Playa esta la mejor tienda de papas que puede haber, les recomiendo visitarla. Muchas gracias y nos vemos luego.

Z: -Corte y queda. Bien chicos, gracias por su tiempo y por dejarme hacer este comercial. (Dirigiéndose a Peedee, Steven y los gemelos) Marty, sigue con el próximo.

M: -Muy bien, ya oyeron (dirigiéndose a su equipo) sigamos con el itinerario.

Z: -Muchas gracias por ayudarnos a la realización de este comercial. (Dirigiéndose al padre de los gemelos)

X: -Por nada, aunque si no les importa, me gustaría quedarme un rato más para terminar mi orden y pedir una más. Me agrada el servicio (Mirando con una sonrisa a los gemelos)

Z: -OK, yo me retiro porque aún tengo un acto que presentar, me agradaría que viniera.

X: Ahí estaré con mis hijos.

Zoltron se acercó a la barra y les agradeció a los cuatro niños porque todo salió bien. De su bolsillo saco un sobre y se lo dio a los gemelos.

N: -¿Qué es esto?

Z: -Mi profecía de ustedes para navidad.

A: -¿Profecía?

Z: -Léanlo y platiquen con su padre. Mañana en la tarde me dicen como les fue.

P (S): -Gracias Zoltron.

Z: -Alrato nos vemos. Tengo un acto por presentar.

Y hasta aquí esta parte de la noche….

Aún faltan varios eventos más antes de la hora de navidad…

Y varios capítulos más….


	8. Capítulo 8

Ciudad Playa, 24 de diciembre. (Parte 4 – 9:30 PM)

Zoltron ya se estaba preparando para su acto. Estaba algo nervioso, no por el hecho de su espectáculo, el cual ya había presentado en ocasiones anteriores y ante audiencias mayores, si no, porque en unas horas más iba a pasar la navidad con Steven y Peedee, cumplirles algo que anhelan con ayuda de Lapis y Garnet, teniendo que revelar parte de su misión. Fue a la bodega del salón de juegos y se puso a meditar (como lo hacía Garnet y Stevonnie en "Educación consiente")

Peedee ya estaba más tranquilo, ya podía pararse por lo menos, Steven le dijo que se encargara de la caja registradora, ya por el momento la freidora había sido apagada, ya solo iban a servir lo que quedaba y estaban seguros de terminar a tiempo. Los gemelos ya les habían ayudado lo suficiente y tenían que ir con su papá al evento.

Greg ya había cerrado hace algunas horas y le envió un mensaje de texto a Steven. Ese año por petición de Garnet la cena de navidad se iba a realizar en el granero. Planeaban iniciar a las 12 de la noche. Le pidió a Steven que se presentaran aunque fuera 15 minutos antes y que su tío Andy también estaría presente con un invitado.

Marty ya había dejado todo listo para que sus empleados hicieran los trabajos de cobertura necesaria para los eventos. Se alejó hacia la plaza principal en lo que se fumaba un cigarrillo cuando escucho una voz conocida.

Iván (I): -¡Vaya, vaya! Pero mira a quien encontré aquí. Si es mi antiguo socio Marty.

M: -¡Iván! ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

I: -Pues vine a ver si este es un buen lugar para poner un casino.

M: -¿Aquí?

I: -Si. se dice que varios ojos apuntan a un desarrollo económico fuerte aquí. Ven acompañame a mi vehiculo.

M: -Esta bien.

Caminaron unas cuadras y llegaron a un autobús aún más lujoso y grande que el de Marty, dentro había un mini casino. Algunas personas jugaban en las diferentes maquinas que había ahí. Al fondo había una oficina y entraron en ella. Estaba muy bien decorada y en el centro había una ruleta.

I: -Con esta ruleta inicie mi negocio en los casinos, nunca me ha hecho perder. Después que dejamos de ser socios, mis ingresos se multiplicaron. Permíteme servirte un trago, por los viejos tiempos.

M: -¿Después de que dejamos de ser socios? ¡Me abandonaste con el chico talento que había encontrado y me dejaste con un montón de contratos que tuve que pagar!

I: -Así es el mundo de los negocios. Mira lo que paso con tu chico estrella aquí. Lo único que te dejo esa noche fue un hijo al cual después también quisiste manipular. Ah, y tu negocio con la "guacola". Y mírate ahorita, trabajando para ¡un niño de 15 años de edad!

M: -Trabajo para todo aquel que pueda pagarme y el niño lo hizo.

I: -Interesante…- dándole un vaso con whisky. –Tal vez debería hablar con el, podríamos hacer negocios.

M: -El es un niño muy listo, dudo que siquiera se interese en hacer algún trato contigo.

I: -Todos tienen un precio, hasta aquellos que se decían con dignidad y principios. Yo lograría convencerlo…

Marty ya se estaba hartando de la conversación, estaba muy molesto. Se tomó su trago y se levantó para irse cuando sonó su teléfono. Era un mensaje de texto de Zoltron que solo decía "Feliz navidad…"

M: -¿Estás seguro? No quería decírtelo, pero yo soy su representante- le dijo mintiéndole -¿Qué te parece una apuesta en la ruleta? Si me ganas y dejas sin dinero yo personalmente renunciare a él y te lo dejare. Pero si yo gano y te dejo sin dinero, te iras de esta ciudad para siempre y nunca más lo buscaras.

I: -¿Es en serio?

M: -Hagamos un contrato por escrito.

Iván apretó un botón de su escritorio y un hombre de traje se presentó. Era uno de sus abogados. Le explico los términos del contrato y en un instante estuvo listo. Lo imprimieron rápidamente y firmaron. Empezaron a apostar en la ruleta. Estratégicamente Marty empezó con cantidades moderadas y perdía, se dio el placer de casi quedarse en la ruina para placer de Ivan, pero entonces saco su arma secreta: La moneda de Zoltron y solo dijo: - ¡25 ROJO!

I: -Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, con este giro voy a…

La pelota de la ruleta quedo en el numero 25…

I: -¡NO! ¡Es imposible!

Marty había ganado.

Ivan pidió una revancha "fuera del contrato", pues su orgullo, había sido golpeado, más bien, la "ruleta" siempre estuvo truqueada, debió de ser un "error"… Marty acepto.

Mientras esos hechos pasaban, Zoltron ya había iniciado su evento, por un lado Steven estaba algo triste de no poder ir a ver el espectáculo, igual Peedee. Steven le dijo que recordara que Zoltron prometió que después de que terminaran su misión, el iría a jugar con ellos. Eso los reconfortaba un poco.

P: -Parece que por hoy hemos terminado Steven. Empecemos a guardar todo.

S: -Si, está bien.

A las 10:30 PM cerraron el local, nada más necesitaban acomodar algunas cosas adentro, limpiar unos utensilios de cocina y tal vez podrían ver el concierto de Crema Agria y quizá algo de los fuegos artificiales.

Terminaron finalmente, apagaron las luces, cerraron bien el local y se dispusieron a estar el concierto hasta el final. Después de concluir empezaron los fuegos artificiales. Ahí encontraron a los gemelos y su papá, se veían todos muy felices.

De regreso con Marty, el aplico la misma estrategia y hasta la jugada final volvió a usar la moneda de Zoltron y aposto al número 13, ganándolo todo. A Iván no le quedo más opción que aceptar su derrota y tener que irse de la ciudad.

A las 11:45 Steven le dijo a Peedee que ya era hora de irse al granero y le preguntaron a los gemelos si los verían mañana, a lo que estos miraron a su papá el cual les dio permiso.

Los 4 niños estaban felices, todo estaba acordado. Peedee y Steven se apresuraron para llegar al templo y usar el portal, aunque Peedee estaba algo temeroso, pero internamente pensó: -Todo está bien, nada puede salir mal, si hubiera algún riesgo, Steven me lo diría. Así que cálmate Peedee y haz todo lo que Steven te diga.-

Llegaron al portal y Steven le explico que tenía que hacer.

S: -Bien Peedee, solo nos paramos aquí y yo activo el portal, podrías sentir como que flotas en el aire, solo debes de estar preparado por que cuando lleguemos podrías caer un poco, esto no demora más de 10 o 15 segundos.

P: -De acuerdo Steven, estoy listo.

Steven activo el portal y se teletransportaron al granero. A Peedee le agrado la sensación de flotar en ingravidez y cuando llegaron, cayó al piso (de la misma forma como le paso a Connie en el capítulo "Jura ante la espada")

S: -¿Estas bien Peedee?

P: -¡Eso fue increíble!

S: -¿Verdad que si? Así también fue mi primera vez.

P: -¡Wow! ¡Mira eso Steven!

S: -¡Santo cielo!

Había un árbol de navidad gigantesco, tenía la altura del granero, estaba decorado con infinidad de luces de colores y adornos. Ambos niños tenían estrellitas en su mirada, nunca habían visto algo así.

Se acercaron al granero, afuera había una gran mesa, ahí estaban todas las Gemas de Cristal: Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Peridot y Lapis.

S: -¡Chicas! ¡Ya llegamos!

P: -Buenas noches a todas.

Garnet: -Bienvenidos niños.

Perla: -¡Que bueno que ya llegaron!

Amatista: -¡Que onda!

S: -Mira Peede, ella es Peridot.

P: -Mucho gusto.

Peridot: -Gusto en conocerte, se nota que eres muy educado.

P: -G..gracias.

S: -Y ella es Lapis.

P: -Mucho gusto.

Lapis: -Es un placer el conocer a otro amigo de Steven.

S: -Chicas, ¿En donde esta mi papá?

Perla: -No tarda, fue por Andy y un invitado sorpresa.

S: -¡Ah!

Perla: ¿Y de dónde sacaste ese atuendo? Te vez muy bien.

S: -Me lo regalo un amigo.

Garnet: -Tu también te ves bien Peedee, te sienta bien ese cambio.

P: -Gracias, reflexione y quise empezar con un cambio en mi vida.

Garnet: -Eso está bien. A veces lo difícil es iniciar y tú ya lo hiciste.

En eso llego Greg en su camioneta, junto con Andy.

Greg: -¡Ya llegamos!

S: -¡Papá!

P: -Hola sr. Universe.

Greg: -Steven, Peedee. ¿Que tal estuvo su día?

P: -Al inicio parecía difícil…

S: -Pero luego todo salió muy bien.

Andy: -Hola sobrino.

S: -Hola tio Andy, mira, te presento a mi mejor amigo Peedee.

P: -Hola, es un placer conocerlo sr. DeMayo.

Andy: -Tambien para mi es un placer. Vaya que tienes buenos modales.

P: -Gracias.

Andy: -Yo también quiero presentarles a alguien. Es un pariente algo lejano, por parte de la tía Deb, se podría decir que es nuestro sobrino, ¿cierto Greg?

Greg: -Si, por decirlo así. Solo no quiero que se sorprendan mucho chicas.

Andy: -¡Ya puedes salir sobrino!

La puerta trasera de la camioneta se abrió y el que salió fue… Zoltron.

Perla, Amatista, Peridot y Lapis se quedaron sorprendidas. El parecido de ese niño con Steven era asombroso para todas ellas, salvo por su estatura un poco mayor y su tono de piel, no podían ver su cabello ya que lo traía cubierto por la capucha de su sudadera y traía un visor amarillo semejante al de Peridot por lo que no podían distinguir tampoco el color de sus pupilas.

S (P): -¡Zoltron, estas aquí!- corrieron a abrazarlo ambos niños.

Garnet: -Bienvenido Zoltron

Z: -Gracias Garnet.

Amatista: -¡Wow! Ahora tenemos dos Stevens

Perla: -Amatista, transfórmate en una silla, necesito recuperarme.

Peridot: -Sabia que mi teoría de los "Stevens" cuando quise activar la guardería no estaba tan errada…

S: -¿Entonces eres mi primo?

Z: -Más bien como primo hermano una vez eliminado, de otra generación o algo así por el estilo (referencia a cuando Steven conocio a Andy)

P: -¡Eso es increíble!

Garnet: -Bueno, casi son las 12 de la noche.

Lapis: -Sera mejor que nos dispongamos a iniciar la celebración.

S: -Chicas, ¿De donde sacaron ese árbol gigantesco?

Peridot: -Yo investigue por internet sobre adornos y encontré la información y entre todas lo construimos.

P: -¡Es fantástico!

Perla y Garnet se dispusieron a servir la cena para Greg, Andy y los tres niños, aunque Amatista también se apuntó para cenar. Garnet en cambio solo estaba tomando un vaso con agua. Peridot no sabía si aventurarse a comer o no, pero Lapis la convencio. Fue una gran celebración.

\- FIN DEL DIA 24 DE DICIEMBRE -

…pero aún no se acaba el capítulo:

Granero, 25 de diciembre 1:00 AM

Garnet le dijo a Zoltron que había llegado el momento de que hablaran, así que fueron a la parte trasera del silo, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Steven y Peedee estaban en el techo del granero viendo las estrellas y notaron hacia donde iban, tras lo cual vieron un resplandor detrás del silo y fueron a ver qué pasaba.

Lo que paso fue: Zoltron le contó a Garnet quien era en realidad y de donde venía y le mostro su gema. Si, en efecto, Zoltron también es una Gema de Cristal, un niño mitad humano, mitad gema. Pero su gema es… ¡Un granate puro! Y que además en su mundo tiene un hermano menor pero con una gema diferente. Garnet había quedado tan sorprendida que no pudo seguir estabilizada y se desfusiono. Zafiro le pregunto que como era eso posible. Ni con todo su poder hubiera podido saber tanto. Rubí estaba observando la gema, era geométricamente igual a la de Steven.

Oyeron que alguien se acercaba y Zoltron cubrió su gema, Steven y Peedee llegaron.

S: -¡Rubí! ¡Zafiro! No creí verlas hoy… ¡Abrazo!

Zafiro: Ah, hola Steven… hola Peedee…

Rubi: -Hola.

S: -Mira Peedee, ellas son Rubí y Zafiro, cuando ellas se fusionan forman a Garnet.

P: -Hola

S: -¿Y que hacen aquí?

Z: -Bueno, Garnet me dijo que ella es una fusión y como soy tu primo, querían conocerme.

Zafiro: -Si, exactamente eso. Vamos Rubi. Fusionémonos.- (fusionándose)

Garnet: -Bueno niños, es hora de que se vayan a la casa, deben de descansar.

S: -Esta bien. Vámonos Peedee.

P: -De acuerdo.

Los dos niños se fueron al portal y se teletransportaron a la casa de Steven y se fueron a dormir. Garnet y Zoltron se quedaron platicando un rato más, él le conto un poco sobre su misión, pero principalmente el por qué estaba ahí esa navidad. En parte el extrañaba a su hermano menor y se preguntaba si había estado bien dejarlo por hacer su misión. Garnet lo consoló mientras se desahogaba. (Pero esta parte de la vida de Zoltron será para otro fanfic…)

Ciudad Playa, 25 de diciembre, Navidad, 5:30 AM

Peedee se levantó para ir al baño, Steven lo oyó bajar por las escaleras, entrar y salir del baño, pero después le pareció oír que… ¿estaba llorando?... y la puerta principal se abrió, entonces se levantó y fue a ver. Peedee estaba llorando, al pie de las escaleras, abrazando sus piernas.

S: -¿Peedee? ¿Qué sucede amigo?

P: -Es que… yo… la extraño tanto…

S: -¿A quién?

P: -¡EXTRAÑO A MI MAMÁ!

Steven no sabía que decirle a su amigo, así que le dio un abrazo.

P: -Perdóname Steven, yo sé que tu no conociste a tu mamá, pero yo si conocí a la mía… pero… cuando murió… me negué a aceptarlo y me obsesione con el trabajo desde muy chico para tratar de olvidar el dolor… pero lo hice tan bien… que ya casi no recuerdo nada de ella.

S: -Yo tampoco se mucho sobre mi mamá, las chicas casi no me dicen nada sobre ella y parece que a mi papá le lastima mucho hablar del tema.

En eso una estrella fugaz cruza el cielo, es tan hermosa y brillante…

S: -Mira Peedee, pídele un deseo.

P: -Ya, aunque es un deseo imposible.

S: -También el mío, no sé por qué, pero creo que ambos deseamos lo mismo.

P: -Jajaja… Pues yo también creo lo mismo.

Z: -Pues una estrella fugaz me acaba de decir el deseo de navidad que tienen y creo que puedo hacerlo posible, verdad chicas.

Lapis: -Es muy posible.

Garnet: -Si quieren hacerlo realidad, vayan adentro a bañarse y arreglarse que iremos a una misión importante.

S: -¿Mision? Pero… ¿Y la que tenemos en Ciudad Playa?

Z: -No se preocupen de eso, su deseo de navidad se cumplirá y aquí estarán con tiempo de sobra para cumplirle a la ciudad.

Garnet: -Niños, van a ir a ver a sus mamás.

\- FIN DEL CAPITULO -


	9. Capítulo 9

Ciudad Playa, 25 de diciembre, Navidad. 7:00 AM

Los dos niños ya estaban preparados, estaban sentados en el sofá, aun no sabían cómo iba a ser posible que su deseo de navidad se cumpliera. Garnet, Lapis y Zoltron estaban afuera murmurando algo que los niños, por más atención que ponían, no lograban escuchar.

Entraron las dos gemas y Zoltron y Garnet tomo la palabra.

Garnet: -Escuchen con atención. Steven, ¿recuerdas el cristal del tiempo que tu "Steven del futuro" destruyo en el templo submarino?

S: -Ehhh….. ¡Ah, ya lo recordé! El apareció y me quito el reloj que yo escogí. (Referencia al capítulo "Steven y los Stevens")

Garnet: -Si, ese reloj, o mejor dicho cristal, tiene ciertas "habilidades". Te permite viajar en el tiempo a un lugar en específico cuando lo activas y solo obedece a quien lo activo.

S: -¿En serio?

Garnet: -¿Cómo crees que llego el "Steven del futuro"?

S: -Pues… de hecho nunca lo había pensado…

P: -¿Me estás diciendo que conociste a un "tu alterno" del futuro y nunca te preguntaste como fue eso posible?

S: -Eh… este… yo… ¡tenía otras prioridades ese día!

P: -¡Típico de Steven! (cruzando los brazos)

Garnet: -Si ya terminaron, Zoltron les explicara.

S (P): -Perdón.

Z: -A las pocas horas de ser roto, se regenera y regresa al Templo del Tiempo, mas sus poderes requieren de 50 años para estabilizarse completamente, aunque el Templo requiere 100 años para que quede libre del agua que lo inunda.

Garnet: -El cristal del tiempo ahorita ya puede ser usado, pero solo por una sola vez.

S: -Entonces lo que quieren decir es que…

Z: -Si Steven. Tenemos que ir al Templo del Tiempo y hallarlo, pero no será fácil. Por un lado ya sabes que es pequeño, por otra parte sabes qué pasaría si tocan algún otro reloj que este ahí.

P: -¿Qué sucedería?

S: -Pues en aquella ocasión que fuimos, Amatista tomo un reloj y el templo se empezó a inundar y yo quería llevarme uno pequeño que había pero al final no pude.

Z: -Como sabes, ahorita el templo está inundado, normalmente no podríamos ir.

P: -¿Entonces no lo podemos conseguir?

G: -Tenemos un plan.

Z: -Steven, tu nos vas a proteger a todos con tu burbuja, entonces nos teletransportaremos al templo, al llegar Lapis usara su poder para alejar por unos minutos el agua que inunda el templo. Cuando ya esté libre, romperás tu burbuja y empezaremos a buscar, ustedes dos no se deben de separar para nada ni tocar nada, ya que si tocamos algún otro reloj, el agua será tan poderosa que Lapis no podrá controlarla. Solo debemos de ubicar el cristal. Cuando ya lo hayamos encontrado, les diré que deben de hacer. ¿Entendieron?

S (P): -¡Si!- dijeron los dos muy emocionados.

Z: -Entonces vayamos al portal.

Todos se pararon en el portal, Steven uso su burbuja para protegerlos a todos y Zoltron activo el portal. Llegaron al Templo del Tiempo y Lapis uso su poder para alejar las aguas del océano.

Z: -Ahora rompe la burbuja Steven.

S: -Está bien.- rompiendo la burbuja.

Z: -Peedee, Steven, ustedes dos deben de estar juntos y no tocar nada, ahorita solo debemos de ubicar en donde está el cristal del tiempo.

S (P): -¡Esta bien!

Z: -Lapis, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Lapis: -Esto es un poco difícil, pero creo poder sostenerlo como 10 minutos.

Z: -Bien equipo, empecemos la misión. Dividámonos.

Todos empezaron a buscar, excepto Lapis que estaba concentrada conteniendo el agua del océano. Steven fue a donde había visto el reloj la última vez, pero no lo encontró ahí. Se lo describió a Peedee por si él lo lograba ubicar en los alrededores . Ni Garnet ni Zoltron tampoco lo lograban ubicar, ya llevaban 5 minutos de búsqueda y nada.

P: -¡Mira Steven! ¿Podría ser ese? Se parece a lo que me dijiste.

S: -A ver… ¡Sí! ¡Ese es!

P: -¡Oigan! ¡Steven y yo ya lo encontramos!

Garnet y Zoltron se acercaron y comprobaron que efectivamente ese era el cristal del tiempo.

Z: -Muy buen trabajo. Ahora lo que ustedes tienen que hacer es tocarlo al mismo tiempo.

S: -¿cómo hacemos eso?

Z: -Tómense de las manos, extiendan su dedo índice y toquen el cristal.

Los dos niños hicieron lo que se les indico y tocaron el cristal. En ese momento brilló y se quedó flotando.

Z: -Esta listo. Steven, guárdalo en una burbuja y dásela a Peedee.

S: -Está bien.- burbujeando el cristal y dándole la burbuja a Peedee

Z: -Todos al portal.

Cuando ya todos estaban en el portal, Zoltron dio las indicaciones:

-Steven, protégenos con tu burbuja.

-Peedee, sostén muy bien esa burbuja

-Lapis, regresa el agua suavemente, solo deja libre el portal. No queremos inundar la casa de Steven.

-Garnet, vamos a casa.

¡MISIÓN CUMPLIDA!

La misión había sido un éxito. Ahora estaban todos en la casa de Steven.

El amanecer era increíble, el sol entraba por la ventana, una gran calma se sentía.

Steven rompió su burbuja protectora y cayo sentado en el portal.

Peedee no dejaba de admirar el cristal dentro de la burbuja con unos ojitos de estrella.

Garnet y Lapis pusieron su mano en cada hombro de Zoltron y solo le dijeron:

-Buen trabajo.

Zoltron no lo podía creer, era la primera misión que él dirigía y había salido muy bien.

Z: -Si… lo hice…

Garnet: -Bien, empezare a preparar el desayuno para tres niños.- dirigiéndose a la cocina

Lapis: -Bien, yo regresare al granero.

Z: -Gracias Garnet, gracias Lapis.

Garnet solo alzo su pulgar y Lapis puso su mano en la cabeza de Zoltron y le sonrió.

Garnet: -Muy bien, el desayuno estará listo en un momento.

S: -No sabía lo que ese cristal puede hacer.

Z: -No, no lo sabias, porque cuando lo descubriste y viste de lo que era capaz, te protegiste a ti mismo y decidiste acabar con eso antes de que comenzara. Ese fue el "Steven del futuro" que conociste.

S: -Wow… incluso yo mismo me oculto información.

P: -¿Ahora qué sigue?

Z: -Supongo que desayunar.

S: -Jajaja.

P: -Jajaja

Garnet le sirvió el desayuno a los niños, un gran plato con cereal para cada uno y unos panqueques.

Garnet: -Bien Zoltron, me debo de ir. Estas a cargo.

Z: -Gracias por todo Garnet.

Garnet solo se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Zoltron se sonrojo y los niños mejor miraron hacia otro lado. (Por si se preguntaban, el beso no le da visiones a Zoltron como a Steven, ¿Por qué? Porque la gema de Zoltron es un granate puro, a diferencia del granate de Garnet, que es de una fusión de un rubí y un zafiro…(pero eso se detallara en el otro fanfic))

Después de terminar de desayunar, Zoltron tomo la burbuja con el cristal y le dijo a los dos niños que lo siguieran. Fueron a un acantilado cercano desde el que se veía la ciudad. (El mismo en el que Steven estaba en el capítulo "Revelacion Total" o "La Confesion" (Full disclosure)) Coloco la burbuja en el suelo y les dijo.

Z: -Aquí es en donde deben de iniciar su deseo. Deben de ir al 13 de agosto de hace 14 años. En ese día en particular sus madres estarán juntas en esa colina (señalando). ¿Conoces ese lugar Steven?

S: -Es la colina del musgo de mi mamá.

Z: -Si. Rose Cuarzo y Mary Ann Fryman eran grandes amigas.

P: -¿Mi mamá era amiga de la mamá de Steven?

Z: -Si. Eran muy cercanas, junto con Barb y Vidalia. Tendrán 3 días para estar en Ciudad Playa. El 16 de agosto deberán de estar los 2 aquí y el cristal del tiempo los regresara a este día pero dentro de dos horas. ¿Ahora ven por qué les decía que cumplirían su deseo y también le cumplirían a la ciudad?

S: -Entiendo.

P: -Yo también.

Z: -Llegaran al pasado juntos, pero pueden separarse uno del otro hasta por un día, por cierto necesitaran esto.- Dándoles dos llaves iguales.

P: -¿Qué es esto?

Z: -Steven, enfrente al almacén, en donde tu papá guarda sus cosas veras una pequeña casa color salmón con una estrella pequeña pintada en la puerta. Esa llave es de esa casa.

S: -¿Una casa?

Z: -Si, necesitaran un lugar para quedarse, ¿acaso pensaban que se podían ir a sus casas a dormir?

P: -Buen punto. De hecho yo pensé en mi casa o la de Steven.

Z: -De hecho ninguna de las dos existe en ese lugar. También es posible que encuentren a gente conocida y quieran ayudar. Solo recuerden no decir sus nombres o no involucrarse mucho porque podrían afectar a sus padres o a sus amigos. ¿Entienden? ¿Preguntas?

S: -Este… ¿Te veremos allá? Digo, si tienes casi nuestra edad…

Z: -No, yo no estaré ahí.

S: -Awww...

Z: ¿Algún otra duda?

P: -Pues creo que no.

Z: -¿Están listos?

S (P): -Si

Z: -Tomense de las manos, rompan la burbuja y piensen en ese día: 13 de agosto… 14 años atrás. 2 días antes de que ambos nazcan…

Steven y Peedee hicieron lo que se les dijo.

Ciudad Playa, 13 de agosto (de 14 años atrás)

(* a partir de aquí esta es la línea temporal 2)

Steven y Peedee abrieron los ojos, el cristal del tiempo estaba ahí delante de ellos flotando, Zoltron ya no estaba. Aunque era el mismo lugar el paisaje se veía diferente, Steven tomo el cristal y lo guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón.

Se dirigieron a la colina que les habían dicho con precaución y tras esconderse detrás de unos arbustos vieron que en la cima estaban dos personas… dos personas conocidas para ellos…

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-


	10. Capítulo 10: Conociendo a mamá

NOTA: Disculpen los enormes retrasos, se supone que esto empezó como un fanfic para navidad y ya es el día de las madres en México. Aunque creo que es el momento casual adecuado para este capítulo.

Colina del musgo, 13 de Agosto, línea temporal 2.

Steven y Peedee se encaminaron a la colina del musgo de Rose, ambos se encontraban mas que emocionados, apenas podían creer que en realidad eso estuviera pasando. Se acercaron sigilosamente y empezaron a oir varias voces. Se ocultaron tras unos arbustos junto a un árbol y observaron.

Ahí estaba Rose Cuarzo, Mary Ann Fryman, Vidalia y Barb (con una niña como de 6 años de edad). Todas estaban platicando sentadas en el suave pasto. Por lo que oyeron, platicaban sobre los detalles para el nacimiento de los niños, ya faltando muy pocos días. En eso, los niños oyeron unos ruidos provenientes del árbol que tenían al lado y vieron en una rama a otros dos niños a los cuales reconocieron inmediatamente, eran Lars y Ronaldo (ambos tenían 7 años). Steven y Peedee no esperaban encontrarse así con ellos, Lars solo les hizo una señal de que no hicieran ruido mientras Ronaldo estaba vigilando con unos binoculares el aréa, como si buscara algo.

S: -Peedee, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? (susurrándole)

P: -Déjame pensar… (susurrando también)

P: -Ah, ya lo tengo. No podemos usar nuestros verdaderos nombres aquí. Tú te llamaras Esteban y yo Pit. ¿Entendiste?

S: -Si, pero que les decimos si preguntan de donde somos.

P: -No hay problema, estamos de visita en la ciudad y nos estamos quedando en la casa de un pariente, recuerda que tenemos la llave de una.

S: -Cierto, que tonto soy.

P: -Déjame a mí todo, yo me ocupo de los detalles.

S: -De acuerdo. Tú serás el que guíe esta misión.

CRACK…

La rama en la que estaban Lars y Ronaldo se rompió, cayendo sobre Peedee y Steven.

-¡AYYY! (Se quejaron los 4 niños…)

Las señoras al oir el alboroto fueron a ver que estaba pasando.

Sadie (Sa): -¡MAMÁ! ¡Estos cuatro niños nos estaban espiando! ¡Qué bueno que se cayeron!

Vidalia (V): -¡Pero si son el par de traviesos de la ciudad!

Barb (B): -Se llevaron un buen golpe. Hey, un momento. Ellos cayeron sobre estos dos niños.

Mary Ann (M): -¡Ronaldo! Me quieres explicar esto.

Rose (R): -¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Estan heridos?

-Ayyy… - aun quejándose Lars y Ronaldo.

B: -Quítense de ahí niños, están aplastando a esos dos niños que todavía tienen la rama encima.

Vidalia y Barb quitaron a Lars y Ronaldo de encima de la rama y la quitaron para ver como se encontraban los otros dos niños, estos se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a reírse.

S: -Eso fue divertido.

P: -Tienes razón. Imagino lo cómico que fue.

Sa: -Viéndolo así fue cómico como se cayeron esos niños tontos.

M: -¿Se encuentran bien?

S: -Si, gracias

Peedee se encontraba asombrado, él era muy pequeño cuando oyo la voz de su mamá por ultima vez, de hecho casi la había olvidado… Le costo trabajo controlarse y no ponerse a llorar por estar delante de su mamá.

R: -¿No están heridos? Ese golpe debió de ser fuerte.

S: -Eh… Este… yo…

P: -No, no estamos heridos. Solo fueron ligeros raspones. ¿Verdad? (Tapando con su mano la boca de Steven)

Steven reacciono y asintió.

P: -Debemos de irnos ya a nuestra casa ¿Verdad?

Steven asintió nuevamente.

V: -¿En donde viven?

P: -Estamos de visita. Venimos de Ciudad Imperio y nos vamos a quedar en casa de un pariente en Ciudad Playa.

B: -¿Y en qué parte de la ciudad queda? Yo conozco toda ciudad playa, soy la encargada de entregar el correo.

P: -Esta frente a los almacenes, es una casa color salmón.

Ronaldo (r): -¿La de la estrellita amarilla en la puerta?

P: -Eh… Si… esa misma. – Peedee se sentía raro de estar hablando con su hermano.

r: -¡Wow! ¡Siempre he querido conocer esa casa! Se dice que el dueño nunca ha sido visto. Tal vez hay fantasmas o espíritus. ¿Me dejarían entrar?

Lars (L): -¡Hey Ronnie! Cálmate, estás oyendo que apenas están llegando a la ciudad y tú ya los estas empezando a acosar para nuestras investigaciones.

V: -Bueno, les podemos dar un aventón a la ciudad, la camioneta de Greg es lo suficientemente grande para todos.

P: -No, gracias, no queremos dar ninguna molestia.

R: -No sería ninguna molestia, la ciudad está un poco lejos. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llaman niños?

P: -Yo me llamo Pit y él es mi primo Esteban.

S: -…hola… (Algo nervioso)

R: -Yo soy Rose y ellas son mis amigas Mary Ann y su hijo Ronaldo, Barb y su hija Sadie, Vidalia y Barb y el niño es Lars.

P: -Es un placer conocerlos.

S: -… mío también… (Aun nervioso)

M: -Tu primo es muy tímido ¿cierto?

P: -…eh… ah, sí. Algo así.

Todos descienden la colina, a diferencia de la que conocían Steven y Peedee, esta si cuenta con un camino de fácil acceso, esto les hace pensar que con los años dejaron de ir ahí, eventualmente desapareciendo el camino. Al pie de la colina estaba la camioneta de Greg, estaba en mejores condiciones que la que los niños conocían. Vidalia saco las llaves, abriendo las puertas para que todos ingresaran, siendo los últimos Steven y Peedee. Ellos aún estaban asimilando los acontecimientos, aunque en el fondo estaban contentos. Cada uno logro conocer de cerca a su mamá. La misión para el día siguiente sería hacer un mayor acercamiento.

Llegaron a la ciudad, las bodegas estaban cerca de la entrada y se estacionaron afuera de la casa. Los niños descendieron agradeciéndoles su amabilidad. Se encaminaron a la puerta y Steven abrió la puerta.

R: -Hasta luego niños. Espero nos veamos pronto.

M: -Disculpen el accidente que causo mi hijo.

V: -Nos vemos luego.

r: -¿Me invitas luego para investigar tu casa?

L: -¡Ronnie! ¡Luego vemos eso! ¡Perdon por caerles encima!

Ambos niños sonreían nerviosos desde la puerta despidiéndose. No esperaban que su llegada fuera así. Entraron a la casa y cerraron la puerta, ambos se sentaron en el piso recargados en ella y oyeron como se iban en la camioneta.

P: -Ufff… ¡Vaya comienzo! ¡Me mataban los nervios!

S: -Si, yo casi caigo en miedo y de no ser por ti, no sé qué habría pasado.

P: -Pero ya estamos en "casa" a salvo por el momento.

S: -Si.

Empezaron a observar la casa, era pequeña, con su sala, comedor, baño, cocina, cuarto de lavado y en la parte de arriba una recamara con dos camas. En cada una había una mochila con las iniciales de ellos, esto les extraño. Las abrieron y había ropa para que se pudieran cambiar. Y al fondo solo una hoja con la letra Z.

S: -¿Qué piensas Peedee?

P: -Creo que lo mismo que tú. Por lo menos podremos ducharnos y cambiarnos en lo que lavamos nuestra ropa, mira como terminamos hoy.

S: -Cierto. –Steven guardo el cristal del tiempo en un cajón de la comoda.

El resto de la tarde se distribuyeron las actividades, en lo que uno se duchaba el otro iniciaría a preparar la cena, después intercambiarían roles. Al terminar pondrían su ropa en la lavadora en lo que cenaban, para al terminar, lavar los trastes y tender la ropa e irse a dormir.

Ya en la cama los niños platicaron un poco más.

S: -Peedee… Y… ¿Qué opinas de tu mamá?

P: -Es mejor de como yo la recuerdo. No se por que tuve que ser asi de pequeño, se que va a morir en unos años y me hubiera gustado poder cambiar eso, no se que fue lo que paso o que vaya a pasar. Intentare averiguarlo. Y tu, ¿que opinas de tu mamá?

S: -Es como me la imagine, yo solo la había visto en el video que me dejo y en los recuerdos holográficos que me enseñaba Perla. Se que en dos días ella va a abandonar su forma física por tenerme y eso no lo puedo evitar. Veré como puedo pasar un tiempo con ella.

P: -Ah… Gracias Steven.

S: -¿De?

P: -Por permitirme conocer a mi mamá.

S: -Gracias a ti por ayudarme con lo mismo.

P: -Hasta mañana Steven.

S: -Hasta mañana Peedee.


End file.
